


November One-Shots: Hakuouki Style

by HakuSaitoSan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Shinsengumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/pseuds/HakuSaitoSan
Summary: A series of one-shots using prompts from here: http://challenge-your-skills.tumblr.com/post/166779276973/anonymous-submitted-november-prompt-list-thanksSince there are 30 days in the month, there should be 30 chapters at the end of this....WOO!I am doing this to better my writing skills, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (especially if I seem to go OOC with some folk). Thanks for reading! :)





	1. Day One: Bee  (Baka Trio)

“Sano-san, are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?” Heisuke asked, pursing his lips and casting a doubtful glance over at his friend.

“Well, I’m as certain as I can be, following somebody else’s directions.”

Shinpachi gave a small bark of laughter. “Admit it, you red-headed freak…some girl got you all goo-goo eyed and you misheard her directions!”

“Give it a rest, you mindless, muscled….”

“Guys, guys!!” Heisuke interrupted as the two older men began to scuffle, effectively sandwiching him in the middle. “We’re supposed to be getting honey for Chizuru, remember? Now come on!”

The men separated easily enough, and Sano chuckled, ruffling Heisuke’s hair. “Don’t worry, Squirt…we won’t make you break your promise. Right, Shin?”

“Yeah, we’ll make you look good!”

“S-shut up! I’m not trying to look good! Besides, we all promised to bring back some honey! It wasn’t just me.”

“Uh huh,” Sano said with a knowing smile.

Heisuke stalked forward, breaking away from the others as he muttered under his breath. He looked closely at all the trees in the area, searching for the one that Sano stated should be around here somewhere, with a live bee’s hive inside. He marched around, glancing from tree to tree until finally, he found the one they’d been searching for.

“Guys, look! There it is!” He pointed out a rather large tree, totally covered in the small bees at work.

“Alright, be better make quick work of this. Hijikata-san will be pissed if we’re late getting back,” Sano said as he and Shinpachi hurried to catch up with Heisuke.

“No worries, I got this!” Shinpachi said as he strutted forward, flexing his biceps.

“You know, Shinpat-san, those muscles won’t save you from everything.”

“Maybe…maybe not. Now, let’s get some honey!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sano and Heisuke walked back to headquarters in complete silence. On occasion, they would each glance over to Shinpachi, but the glower on his face -as well as the numerous stings- told them now was not the time for jokes.

It had been a successful trip, at least in Heisuke’s eyes, and both he and Sano-san had agreed that, since Shinpachi suffered the worst of the bee stings, he could present their gift to Chizuru.  
Shinpachi wasn’t really as angry as he was embarrassed. Of all the rotten luck, he had to hit the stupid hive too hard, sending all the bees flying about his head in a rush of angry buzzing and painful stings. Not only that, he’d run away from the tree screeching and flailing his arms about so much that Heisuke and Sano hadn’t even been able to get more of the honey because they’d been too busy laughing -running, but laughing.

And now, they wanted him to present the honey to Chizuru while he looked like a poisoned pin-cushion. His scowl grew even darker and for the third time on the trek back to headquarters, he was tempted to toss the honey at the morons’ heads. The only thing that kept him in check was the thought of the wonderful honey cakes Chizuru would make.  
Sano glanced over at his friend’s dark expression and sighed. He knew that look all too well, and it was time to nip things in the bud, so to speak. He slowed his step, pulling Shinpachi to a stop with him as Heisuke kept walking.

“Shin, why don’t we let Master Forerunner deliver the goods while we take a quick run through Shimabara?”

Shinpachi looked up quickly, his expression hopeful. “For real?”

“Sure…I mean, the squirt is dying to have some alone time with Chizuru, right? And we need a stiff round of drinks. On me?”

“Absolutely! Let’s go.”

Sano called out to Heisuke, who was all too happy to deliver Chizuru’s honey without escort, and the two older men went their own way, arm in arm, laughing about the entire incident.


	2. Day Two: Tea (Yamazaki and Chizuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain shinobi is ill...

“Sumimasen,” Chizuru called out softly and waited for a response.

A moment later, the shoji slid open and Shimada quietly bade her good morning while stepping aside to allow her entrance. Chizuru stepped inside the darkened room and set down the tray she was carrying on the small table next to the window.

“Hijikata-san said that you should get some breakfast before joining him, Shimada-san. He…uhm…also said that if there was any argument, I should mention his name.”

Shimada chuckled. “You’ll get no arguments from me, Yukimura-kun, but you may just need to do that with this one.” He inclined his head toward the sleeping form of Yamazaki. “Had to use it myself last night just to keep him in bed.”

Chizuru glanced over at the shinobi with a small frown. “Yamazaki-san isn’t used to being the one who has to follow a doctor’s orders. Do you think…he will be…upset, Shimada-san?”

“Ie…he’ll be frustrated with himself, but not angry. I’m sure he’ll listen to you faster than he would an old man like me, in any case.” Shimada smiled again and gave a small wave as he exited the room.

Chizuru turned to the assortment of supplies she had meticulously laid out on the tray before coming to tend to the ill medic. Fever and cough; that had been what Hijikata-san told her when he requested she relieve Shimada-san for the morning. She still couldn’t understand why most of the captains thought Hijikata-san was so heartless. True, he tried to act like he didn’t care, but it was so obvious to Chizuru, especially in moments like this, when he was insistent that she care for one of his men.

She sighed and then knelt down to place a hand on Yamazaki’s forehead and then his cheek. He was very warm, but he wasn’t wheezing. She had been fearful of that when Hijikata told her the shinobi had picked up a nasty cough. She was also apprehensive about how Yamazaki-san would react when he woke. He wasn’t a cruel man, by any means. In fact, he was very kind, but you had to get past the sturdy wall he erected around himself. He was a private person, maybe even more so than Saito-san, which was saying quite a bit. Chizuru was certain he would not be pleased to find her in his sleeping quarters. Nevertheless, she had promised Hijikata-san that she would look after Yamazaki-san, and she meant it to keep that promise.

She took up a clean cloth and dipped in cool water before placing it on Yamazaki’s forehead. She hoped to bring down his temperature quickly. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, the shock of cold dragging him from his slumber. He turned his head slightly, eyes opened but unfocused, and reached for the offending cloth in hopes of removing it. Chizuru stilled his hand, tucking it back under the thin blanket that was pulled up to his chin.

“You must leave it there, Yamazaki-san! It won’t feel so cold in just a moment, but you have to let it do its job.”

Yamazaki frowned slightly at being hindered, but closed his eyes again without comment. Chizuru watched him for a moment longer to ensure he wouldn’t try to remove the cloth again, and then turned back to begin preparations for tea. It was a recipe she had learned from watching Yamazaki treat the others when they had fever, and she only hoped she could make it properly. She moved to the brazier Shimada-san must have set up that morning and began to heat water. 

As she worked, she kept a watchful eye on Yamazaki, who had begun to murmur in his sleep. When the water was hot enough, she poured half over the tea leaves so that they could steep and then she added pickled plums to the remaining water and set the pot back on the brazier to boil. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned quickly to Yamazaki. He had begun thrash about on the futon, and with the movement, had set off a violent burst of coughing. She dashed to his side and helped him to a sitting position. The damp cloth fell to his lap as he clutched at his chest, fighting to draw in a breath. The shoji slid open with a snap and Chizuru flinched. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Okita-san standing on the threshold, the smirk on his face fading rapidly into a frown. He strode forward quickly and knelt on the other side of the medic taking in his flushed face and pallid lips.

“Chizuru-chan, you have medicine for him, yes?” At Chizuru’s nod, Okita continued. “You get that ready and I’ll handle Yamazaki, okay?”

Chizuru gave him a skeptical look. She knew exactly how Okita-san felt about Yamazaki-san, and she only hoped this wasn’t some sort of trick. Okita noticed the look of suspicion in her eyes and waved her away.

“I’ll behave, promise. Besides, it’s no fun provoking someone who isn’t up to retaliating.” He grinned, and Chizuru had to give in. She dashed back to the brazier and removed the boiling pickled plum water, straining it before adding it to the steeped tea. Adding just a drop of honey to mellow out the taste of the plums, she brought the hot drink over to the medic. 

His coughing had subsided and he was looking between Okita and Chizuru with a mix of embarrassment and consternation. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet, fearful that doing so would bring on another round of coughing, so he remained silent but watchful. He accepted the cup of steaming liquid Chizuru placed in his hands and sniffed it. He knew what it was instantly, and dreaded drinking it. However, he knew it’s value in reducing fever as well as clearing the lungs -not to mention he had been insistent that his patients drink the mixture when they were ill- so he couldn’t very well protest now. Taking a shallow breath, he sipped the drink with a wrinkled dose, much to Okita’s delight.

“Not so fun, now, is it, Ninja-boy?” Okita couldn’t help but croon. “You make me drink this garbage all the time.”

Chizuru gave Okita what she hoped was a very reproachful look and then turned to Yamazaki with a smile.

“I know I probably didn’t make this as well as you do, Yamazaki-san, but I hope I did it justice.”

“It’s…fine, Yukimura-kun, thank you,” he said with deliberate indifference. He refused to give Okita-taichō any more fodder to work with later. He forced himself to drain the cup before laying back down on the futon, too weak and too tired to really care that Yukimura and Okita were the ones sent to care for him. Not that he minded Yukimura; he was just a bit…uncomfortable…around her. Okita-taicho, on the other hand, he minded very much. Or he would have, if he had the strength to do anything but lie there. He closed his eyes, a small sigh escaping him despite trying to keep it in.  
  
Okita chuckled, glancing at Chizuru’s stern face before waving his hands in defeat. “I couldn’t resist! But I promise I won’t pinch him while you’re not looking.” He grinned again at Chizuru’s dubious stare, but he turned from her and retrieved the washcloth that had fallen to the shinobi’s lap. With more consideration than Chizuru had expected, he submerged the cloth in the cool water and wrung it out before carefully placing it back on Yamazaki’s brow.


	3. Day Three: Basket (Kondo Isami, Okita Souji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little meal...

Souji sat on his futon, grumpily watching the sun making its way slowly across the sky. He had been doing the same thing for nearly a week, and it was starting to annoy him. He had tried escaping the boredom by sneaking from his room, but the very distrustful Hijikata-san -or his blasted ninja- always seemed to be walking by right at the wrong moment.

Nobody really came by to visit, either, except for Hajime-kun and Chizuru-chan. Hajime was fine…at least he could get a little information out of him before he clammed up -mostly likely because of a direct order of silence from the almighty Oni no Fukuchō. And then there was Chizuru…Sometimes she drove Souji absolutely mad with her absolute devotion to Hijikata-san. But then there were times when she seemed to show just as much devotion to him. It was bizarre.

He sighed aloud when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. ‘Speak of the Oni,’ he thought, half amused and half irritated.

“Souji, are you awake?” Kondo called out quietly.

“Kondo-san?” Souji’s eyes widened in surprise when Kondo opened the door and entered, carrying a large basket.

“I hope you’ve been resting,” Kondo said as he set the basket down near Souji’s futon and then sat, crossing his legs.

“That’s all I’ve been doing lately,” Souji grumbled with a slightly sullen look.

Kondo smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Well, cheer up, my boy! I’ve brought you a surprise.”

“Oh?” Souji strained his neck to look around Kondo at the basket, and the commander chuckled as he brought it closer and opened the lid, allowing Souji to inspect its contents. The basket was filled with a large assortment of edible treats; from roasted conger eel to pickled daikon, from honey cakes to dango. Souji grinned up at Kondo.  
“I’ll bet Chizuru-chan was put out when she had to make all this just for me.”

Kondo suddenly looked a bit sheepish. “Well, it probably won’t be as tasty as what Yukimura-kun might have prepared,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I made this myself, so be nice!” He laughed as he reached in and dug to the bottom of the basket for dishes. “Now, I promised Yamazaki-kun that you would eat, so don’t make a liar out of me.” 

Kondo began loading both plates up with food, and Souji had to stifle a groan of dismay at the amount of food he was going to have to force himself to eat, because there was no way in hell he wouldn’t eat what Kondo-san spent so much care making…for him.

They spent the afternoon talking, and though Souji was worn out at the end of the day, he’d never felt so…happy. As he closed his eyes that night, he sighed contentedly. Maybe things would start getting back to normal around here soon. He could only hope.


	4. Day Four: Full Moon (Harada and Shiranui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiranui wants to dance?

“Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?” Shiranui repeated the quote for the umpteenth time as he moved in crazy arcs around Harada, aiming finger pistols. “I’m telling you, man….Best. Line. Ever!”

“Yeah, so you keep saying,” Harada said, muttering a small, “over and over and over again,” under his breath.

“I heard that, you know. We ‘devils’ have excellent hearing.”

Harada sighed and continued to walk down the sidewalk with Shiranui dancing in circles around him. Whatever he had done in his past to deserve such a crazy friend now, he felt he should truly apologize for. When, a few seconds later, he noticed that Shiranui was no longer circling like a vulture, he stopped and glanced behind him. Shiranui stood stock-still in the middle of the walkway, looking up at the night sky.

“What are you doing?” Harada asked, making his way back toward his roommate.

“Look!” Shiranui pointed up and then turned to grin at Harada. 

The moment Harada began to survey the darkness above him, he knew what was coming. The moon had just come from behind a bank of clouds, full and round. He closed his eyes and waited.

“Haaaraaadaaaa,” Shiranui sang softly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Don’t do it, Shiranui.”

“Haaaaaraaaaadaaaaa, have you ever danced with the devil in the full moon light?!” And then he did exactly what Harada had known he would do…he held out his hand.

“I am not dancing with you, Shiranui. That’s not even what the line in the movie meant!”

“So? It’s still an awesome line, and you still haven’t danced with a devil in the moonlight.”

“And I’m not going to start now,” Harada added firmly, turning to stalk off.

“Ah, come on! Don’t be so lame.”

Harada stopped in his tracks. “Lame? How am I the lame one, when you’re the one quoting movies older than we are?”

“You care too much about what people think, that’s how.”

“That’s not the problem here, Shiranui. I don’t dance with guys.”

Shiranui rolled his eyes. “That old song again? Look Harada, you can stay in denial forever for all I care, but you are not straight.”

Harada turned on his heels again and began walking. He and Shiranui had had that conversation before, too. It was beginning to wear on his nerves.

“If I can prove it, will you dance with me in the moonlight?” Shiranui called out.

Harada stopped and turned back again. “Prove what?”

“That you’re bi!” He grinned in the darkness and Harada had to admit, it sent a chill down his spine. The little freak was scary sometimes. 

Harada crossed his arms and returned the smile. “This is something I can safely say I will win. Do your best.” He walked back to his friend and waited.

Shiranui tilted his head to the side, contemplating how to begin his little game. “Well, first, you chose me as your roommate.”

“Guys can be roommates without being ‘into’ each other.”

“Yeah, but you could have had any choice of women…and you chose me!” That blasted grin, again. “And, two, you take me on dates.”

Harada rolled his eyes. “This was not a date, Shiranui.”

“Sure it is…if I was a girl and we did exactly the same thing, you would call it a date. AND you would dance with me without question.”

“But you aren’t a girl, are you? So, it’s not a date.”

“Okay, fine…what about this?” He suddenly stepped in closer, his face just inches away from Harada’s. “You think I haven’t noticed the rise in your heartrate when I get close? We ‘devils’ have excellent hearing, remember.”

Harada’s eyes widened, and took a step back. “That’s because you’re freaking me out, not turning me on!”

“Oh?” Shiranui pressed. “But, if you were so sure of yourself, why would my being close freak you out, eh?” He moved closer, nearly nose to nose with Harada. He lowered his voice and smiled again. “Well, Sanosuke? Do you have an answer for me?”

Harada frowned and took another step back. “Cut that shit out, Shiranui! You aren’t convincing me, so no dance, alright! I’m going home.”

He turned swiftly and walked away. Shiranui chuckled and bounded after him.

“You know, Harada, I almost convinced you that time.”

“No, you didn’t!”

“You’re blushing….”

“No, I’m not.”

Shiranui grinned and kept his comments to himself for the rest of the walk home. It was only a matter of time. He could feel Harada’s walls cracking. He nearly clapped his hands together in anticipation. But he would bide his time. After all, it wouldn’t be fun if Harada wasn’t as excited as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote is from the movie Batman, and is spoken by Jack Nicholson as the Joker!


	5. Day Five: Cats (Souji and Heisuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji has an idea...

Souji walked quickly along the engawa, holding a small box close to his chest. Heisuke trotted along behind him, holding a similar box, muttering under his breath.

“I still think this is a bad idea, Souji.”

“Of course it is, but that’s the fun, right?” Souji said, tossing a quick grin over his shoulder as he stepped up his pace.

Heisuke wasn’t so sure he agreed with Souji’s idea of fun. The last time they’d had so much ‘fun’, Heisuke had spent a week on lock-down. Strangely enough, Souji had never been found out. Still, he followed along, clutching his box just a little tighter as it started to jump in his hands.

“Here,” Souji said, suddenly coming to a halt. “You go that way and I’ll go this way. Just drop them here and there inside the rooms, okay?”

“I don’t know…HEY! This is the way to Hijikata-san’s room. No way, huh uh! YOU do it!” Heisuke started backing away, his eyes round with disbelief.

Souji rolled his eyes as he turned to face Heisuke. “I’m going this way, remember? And you know whose room in this way? Sannan-san’s! Now, which one would you rather do, eh?”

Heisuke gulped as he looked each way. Finally, he hung his head and sighed. “Fine, fine! I’ll take Hijikata-san. But if I get caught…”

“You won’t get caught, trust me! Hijikata-san is in a meeting with Sannan-san and Kondo-san…AND the nosy ninja is with them, so we don’t have to worry about him, either.”

“Yamazaki isn’t ….”

“Yeah, yeah, save it. We don’t have time. Now, just do what we talked about and then get out of there, okay?”

The two men went their separate ways, Heisuke absolutely certain he was going to have to commit seppuku once this little stunt was over. As he came up to the first door, he opened his box and dropped a small, brown mouse into room, swiftly closing the door. He repeated the steps four more times, until his box was empty and then dashed off to the small courtyard where he was supposed to meet back up with Souji.

“Did you do it?” was the first thing Souji asked when Heisuke showed up, and when the younger man nodded, he grinned.

“Now we just have to wait!”

“I still don’t see how this will work, Souji.”

Souji sighed and shook his head. “I already explained this ten times, Heisuke. Everybody will see that we’re overrun with mice, right?”

Heisuke nods as Souji continues.

“There will be a discussion about what should be done. I’ll wait for several suggestions to be tossed out and then I’ll casually mention that cats are great mousers.”

Heisuke frowns but nods again.

“Hijikata-san will say it’s an absurd idea, of course…”

“Well, you can’t really blame him after the last time,” Heisuke interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, poor Hijikata-san and all that. But I’ll mention to Kondo-san how cheap it would be and how the Yagi’s would be so grateful…and he’ll be on board. Once Kondo-san says it’s okay, that’s it. No more arguments!” Souji grinned triumphantly and turned to walk back to his room. 

“H-hey Souji…Can I see them?”

Souji stopped and placed a finger on his chin, as if considering the question quite seriously. Seeing Heisuke nearly bouncing with eagerness, he finally gave in and waved the younger captain over. They made their way to Souji’s quarters in silence and quickly shut the door once inside. Souji walked over to a basket that was covered with a thin white cloth and pulled it to the center of the room. When he pulled back the cloth, three small kittens, no more than four months old, popped their heads up and started mewling.

“They’re so little! Can they even hunt mice?” Heisuke asked as he watched Souji sit down with crossed legs and pluck one of the kittens from the basket.

“Who knows…that isn’t the point. The point is, they will be allowed to stay.” He pointed to a small bowl nestled inside the basin he kept in his room. “Grab that for me, will you?”

Heisuke scrambled to do as he was asked and brought the tiny bowl of what looked like milk over to Souji. The older man dipped his finger into the bowl and then brought it to the kitten’s mouth, letting it lick the liquid from his fingertip. He place the kitten on the floor and the retrieved the other two from the basket, setting them around the bowl to eat. Heisuke watched in silence, smiling as the smallest of the three trampled over his siblings to get to the milk.

“Have you named them yet?” He asked and then frowned. “You didn’t name any of them ‘Toshi’, did you?”

Souji chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, we already had a Toshi. No, these have shorter names. The yellow one there,” he pointed to the fattest of the three, “that’s Cho. The little guy is Fu, and the gray one is Ku.” He smiled slowly, and looked up at Heisuke, waiting.

“Those are cute names, I guess,” Heisuke said, wrinkling his nose in thought. “Why those names, though? They don’t really mean anything, do they?”

Souji’s smile grew into a wide grin. He placed each kitten in front of him, from littlest to biggest. “Let’s go over those names again,” he said. He pointed to each in turn. “Fu. Ku. Cho.”


	6. Day Six: Soup (Baka Trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heisuke makes a biiiiiig mistake....  
> For @hidetheremote over at Tumblr! :)

Shinpachi sifted through the papers lying on the workstation he shared with Sano and Heisuke for the third time that morning, muttering obscenities under his breath. He had started out keeping everything in neat piles, but as the search wore on, he had begun to toss things carelessly here and there.

“Hey, did you lose something or what?” Sano asked, watching his side of the desk become a catch-all for Shinpachi’s rampage.

And because he had, in fact, lost something, Shinpachi looked up and rested suspicious eyes on Sano. “Why, did you _take_ something?”

Sano raised his hands in mock surrender and shook his head, fighting back a grin that he knew would be misconstrued. “Just noticed you were getting a bit agitated, that’s all.”

Shinpachi ran a hand through hair and flopped down in a chair with a sigh. “I had some important papers here,” he pointed to a corner of the desk that was now acutely disheveled. “I have no idea where they could have gone.”

Sano frowned and stood up, walking closer to the desk. “What kind of papers?”

Heisuke, suddenly realizing what the conversation was about, looked up from his computer but remained silent.

“They were for Chizuru’s soup kitchen…some vouchers, a list of the volunteers and their schedules for the month…some new recipes Chizuru wanted to try out.” Shinpachi sat up and rested his head in hands. “I just don’t get it. I set it aside just so this wouldn’t happen. Chizuru is going to be pissed.”

Sano chuckled at the exaggeration. “I doubt she would be pissed, Shinpachi. It’s not really her style, you know. Besides…” But he stopped mid-sentence when Heisuke leaped up from his seat, knocking the chair against the wall in his haste, and scurried out of the room without saying a word. 

Heisuke zipped down the hallway at a dead run, nearly face-planting into a wall as he made a sharp turn at the end of the corridor. He shoved open the outer door and dashed down the front steps, tearing around the corner of the building and into the small alley beyond. He reached his destination -a large dumpster midway down the alley- and looked frantically around for something to stand on so that he could see inside. He hadn’t said a word to Shinpachi or Sano, but he had cleaned off their work table that morning and had thrown quite a few things out. 

Now, he had to retrieve them before either man found out. He spotted a couple of milk crates nestled behind the bin and pulled them out, climbed on top of them, and bounced a bit to make sure they would hold his weight. Satisfied with his test, he turned his attention to the dumpster. He bent over and began shuffling papers around, thankful that this bin had only papers and plastic bags inside. In the far corner, he spotted a large manila envelope much like the one he had tossed out that morning and he stretched his arm as far as he could to grab it. He was unable to reach it, so he pushed himself up on the lip of the bin and leaned in farther. He teetered on the edge and felt himself nearly fall in before grabbing hold of the edge and setting himself straight again.

Heisuke wiped his brow and reached in again, adjusting his stomach on the lip of the bin in the hopes of better balancing himself. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out as he had planned. He miscalculated, and felt himself toppling head-first into the refuse below. He let out a squawk as his head hit the bottom of the bin and his back bent at an awkward angle. He rolled over as best he could, folded his legs underneath him, and jumped up to grab the rim of the dumpster. He started pulling himself up, but then paused when he realized he hadn’t gotten the envelope he’d been after in the first place. He released his grip and dropped back down, treading through the bags of trash until he reached the corner. He grasped the envelope firmly in his hand and was just about to pull it up when he heard the voices of the two people he was trying so desperately to avoid.

“I know I’m going to regret asking but…Heisuke, what exactly are you doing?” Sano asked as he peeked into the dumpster. Shinpachi moved up behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Heisuke looked from the two men staring down at him to the envelope in his hand, and seriously contemplated hiding it behind his back. He was pretty sure he could come up with some believable story. 

But before he could open his mouth, Shinpachi pointed toward him and asked, “What’s that?”

Letting out a dejected sigh, he handed the envelope to Shinpachi. “Is this what you were looking for?”

“Uh…no?”

“Huh? What do you mean, no?! You didn’t even look at it!” Heisuke said with a scowl.

“I already found what I was looking for.”

“Y-you did?”

“Well, found isn’t exactly the right word,” Sano put in, reaching his hand out to Heisuke. The younger man grabbed hold, and Sano pulled up and out of the trash bin, then continued with his explanation. “Chizuru came by early this morning and picked up the vouchers.”

Heisuke looked at the envelope in his hand and then down at his now filthy clothes. “You could have told me sooner,” he grumbled.

“Well, you tore out of there so fast, we didn’t have a chance.” 

Heisuke rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and then looked at the envelope he held once again -garbage; just junk mail. He sighed and tossed the paper back in the bin before turning to his friends with a sheepish grin.

“Next time, just tell us if you think you goofed, Squirt,” Harada said. The three walked back towards the office, Sano ruffling Heisuke’s hair and Shinpachi giving him a quick punch to the shoulder.


	7. Day Seven: Fairytale (Yamazaki and Shimada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small note is needed here…This story is not canon, though it is set to mimic it. The one great big change is that, although Yamazaki was run through by Kazama in his attempt to save Hijikata-fukuchō, he didn’t die. He was severely injured, however, and this story falls in after that injury has started to heal. Also, Shimada likes to chuckle….Just sayin’.

Shimada sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning toward the futon that lay on the other side of the room. Yamazaki groaned in his sleep and Shimada moved quietly to his side, checking the bandages that covered his torso, front and back. The shinobi lay on his stomach with his head turned to face the door. Shimada knew the instant Yamazaki woke. He had expected it, since the boy had a knack for sensing when somebody was near, even in his slumber. 

“Again?” was all he asked, and when Shimada gave his quiet affirmation, he sighed in frustration. “Gomene, Shimada. I do not mean to keep waking you.”

“It’s fine. It’s nearly dawn, so time to be getting up, anyway.”

A soft grunt followed by a low moan told Shimada that it was time for Yamazaki’s next dose of medicine. He made a quick trip to the well, and when he returned to the room, filled a cup with cold water and a small packet of herbs that Yukimura-kun had given him. He carried the drink to Yamazaki, who took it without question. He handed the cup back to Shimada with thanks and tried to readjust his position on the futon. The pain that surged through his body nearly took his breath away; so much so that he didn’t even voice his usual objection when he felt Shimada’s hands grip his shoulder and his hip to assist in rolling him to his side. He gave his partner a small smile of thanks and motioned toward the other’s futon.

“You should sleep. I will be fine, now.”

Shimada laughed and shook his head. It was not surprising that Yamazaki would attempt to downplay his injury. However, Shimada knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t sleeping most nights, no matter how still he tried to lie or how quiet he made his breathing. The trouble with Yamazaki was that his brain rarely shut down. It was in constant motion, and now that he was confined to a bed, he had no way to tire himself out enough to counteract that. Shimada knew how the shinobi usually tried to relax his mind and that thought stayed with him throughout the morning as he fulfilled his duties.  
After breakfast, Shimada requested permission to accompany Yukimura to the markets. They traveled in companionable silence until they reached the main thoroughfare. Shimada quickly turned to Chizuru with an embarrassed smile.

“Yukimura-kun, would you mind stopping in here for a moment?” he asked, pointing toward a small shop.

“Of course not, Shimada-san!” Chizuru said with a smile.

They entered the shop and Chizuru looked around with curiosity while Shimada talked quietly with the proprietor. After several minutes of negotiating, Shimada nodded and handed the purveyor the money requested. He was then given a package that he slipped inside his hakamashita, patting it subconsciously as he escorted Chizuru back out onto the street. They finished the shopping required to feed the men and headed back to their temporary headquarters, chatting amiably about nothing in particular.

Once they reached their destination, Shimada carried the vegetables and fish to the kitchen and then left the task of putting them away to Chizuru. He headed back to his quarters, reassuring himself again that his package was still in place. He entered the room as quietly as he could, hoping that Yamazaki was resting. One glance to the futon in the corner showed him otherwise, however. He pulled the package from his shirt and laid it on the floor next to Yamazaki’s futon without a word, and then set about preparing his midday medicine.

“Have you had lunch?”

“Ie. I’m not hungry.” Yamazaki looked at the package Shimada had set down beside him. “What is this?”

Shimada brought the medicated drink over and handed it to the medic. “That is going to allow me a full night’s sleep tonight,” he said with an amused smile.

Yamazaki furrowed his brow but said nothing, instead drinking the cup of water and handing it back to Shimada. 

“Also, you need to eat. How many times did you tell me the same thing when I felt too poorly to do the same?”

“You act like my mother,” Yamazaki chided, though there was no heat behind his words.

Shimada chuckled and then sat cross-legged next to the futon. He picked up the package and moved it closer to Yamazaki. “This is yours.”

Yamazaki looked at it skeptically before pulling it closer and unwinding the string that bound it. Inside was a stack of writing paper and brushes. Yamazaki looked up at Shimada in surprise.   
“This must have cost…”

“As I said,” Shimada interrupted, kindly. “It is so that I might get a full night’s sleep.”

Yamazaki huffed, knowing full well that Shimada was simply giving him an out to accept the gift without acknowledging that it was, in fact, a gift. He fingered the pages gently, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of writing again. It had been a long time, and since he had reread most of the books he had in his possession, this would be a much needed distraction for the days and weeks to come.  
“Thank you, Shimada,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that evening, Shimada returned to his quarters to find Yamazaki, pen in hand, scribbling furiously across the page. Lying next to him were several filled pages, all in the long, elegant script that always amazed Shimada -how did the man keep his handwriting so perfect while writing so fast? He knew better than to ask what was being written, too. He had done that in the beginning, when he and Yamazaki were first becoming acquainted. It had not been pleasant. People feared Sannan-san for his ability to lecture, but they had never heard Yamazaki go on about the virtues of minding one’s business. Shimada chuckled, causing Yamazaki to glance up with questioning eyes.

“Just a passing thought,” Shimada said. “Did Matsumoto-sensei see you today?”

“Aa…also, Saito-taichō.”

Shimada was pleased to hear that the third unit captain took time to check in on the shinobi. He was certain it did wonders on raising the young man’s morale. He looked down at the pages scattered about the floor. He imagined at least one of those pages was dedicated to either Saito-san or Hijikata-san. He shook his head, but kept his thoughts to himself. Yamazaki had turned his attention back to the page he was currently filling but paused after just a moment.

“Shimada.”

“Hnh?”

Yamazaki looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment before digging through the pages on the floor and pulling one to the front of the stack. He looked it over for a moment and then handed it wordlessly to Shimada. 

Startled, but pleased to finally be able to read something the medic had written, Shimada took the page and sat on the tatami. He glanced at the title before looking back up at Yamazaki in surprise. Yamazaki, however, was deliberately not acknowledging the fact that he was being studied. Shimada looked back down at the page and smiled.

_The Honorable Samurai:  
A Tale of the Second Unit Gochô of the Shinsengumi_


	8. Day Eight: Smile (Saito and others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion....

Saito closed his eyes. It was strange that his thoughts should turn to Nagakura in these final moments. He had been the last of them, other than Saito himself…the last of the Wolves of Mibu. Word of the Second Unit Captain’s death had been slow to reach Saito and he hadn’t paid his respects as he would have liked. Still, he was content in the life he had led. He had stayed his path and had done all that he felt was right. He could leave now, knowing that.

Sometime later, though there was no indication of how much later, Saito opened his eyes. There was a brightness to the room that seemed…odd. He thought about it for only a moment before rising and moving toward the door. He looked out into the courtyard. It was a scene he had observed many times during his days with the Shinsengumi. He moved out onto the engawa and automatically turned toward the common room, memory leading him like he had just taken the same walk the day before. He slid open the door.

At first, he saw nothing but that light that seemed to permeate the entire compound, but gradually a scene began to manifest. Kondo-san, Hijikata-san and Gen-san were chatting amicably amongst themselves. They turned when Saito entered and waved him over, offering sake and smiles. There was no planning for war, though each man had his swords lying next to him. It reminded Saito of his days at Shiei Hall -before Kyoto; before the Shinsengumi. 

“Saito-kun!” Kondo called out with a boisterous laugh. “Somehow I knew you would be the last to join us.”

Saito stared blankly at his Commander, unsure of his meaning.

“Isami-san, I don’t believe he knows just yet,” Gen-san murmured quietly.

Saito looked from one man to the next, waiting for further information. His eyes met Hijikata-fukucho’s and held.

“Saito, it’s good to see you.”

Saito started to speak, but a commotion behind him brought him up short. He turned to face the newcomers.

“Hajime-kun! You made it, finally! We’ve been waiting forever, you know.” Heisuke rushed up, his smile just as bright as it always was. Behind him, Harada and Nagakura watched with smiles of their own, humored by their younger friend’s antics.

“You’ve been missed, my friend,” Harada said when Heisuke eventually calmed down enough to allow the others to speak. 

“Saito,” Nagakura said, inclining his head. 

Saito nodded back. He was feeling…perplexed. Hadn’t he had a family? Weren’t his days with these men long gone, though never forgotten? He looked to Harada, prepared to ask those very questions, but a hand on his shoulder halted him.

“Hajime-kun, you took your time.” 

Saito turned and stared up at Sannan-san in surprise. Behind him, Yamazaki and Chizuru stood hand in hand, the ninja’s smile aimed more at his companion that any of the men there. 

“Saito-san, it’s so good to see you again,” Chizuru said with a small bow. 

Yamazaki bowed as well. “Taichō.”

Saito let his eyes wander over all these people who he had come to see as family; the only family he had truly ever known at that time. He looked around the room. There was another he wanted to see. Surely, he would be here too?

“Taichō, this way,” Yamazaki called, and walked away.

Saito followed, confusion starting to lift and understanding dawning at last. He remained silent and followed the shinobi out onto the engawa. They moved swiftly, and when they turned a corner, Saito knew where they were going.

“Can you find you way from here, taichō?”

“Hai…arigato, Yamazaki.”

Yamazaki nodded and headed back to the common room and to Chizuru. Saito continued onward, his step quicker. He reached the door in moments but hesitated. 

“Hajime-kun, it’s about time! Don’t make me wait even longer. Come in.”

A whisper of sound escaped Saito as he hurriedly slid open the door. His eyes fell to the futon, his brow furrowed. Surely, if his assumptions were correct, there was no sickness here?

“Hajime.”

He strode forward and knelt next to the futon, his eyes searching for any sign that things were…amiss.

“Souji.”

“I’ve been waiting for you, Hajime. Who else will spar with me, eh?” 

And then he smiled.


	9. Day Nine: Mist (Sannan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannan questions himself a bit....

The sound of laughter drew the deputy commander out to the engawa. Some distance away, he could see Heisuke wrestling with Nagakura while Harada, Saito, and Okita watched, each with a different expression -or in Saito’s case, no expression.

“Ow, that hurt, you muscled up freak!” Heisuke roared.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you would bulk up some, shorty!”

“How can I when you keep stealing all my food?!”

The scuffle continued to intensify, and Sannan considered breaking it up before Heisuke was seriously injured. Not that Sannan found Heisuke to be weak, but Nagakura did tend to forget he was playing around from time to time. However, before Sannan could cement his decision, Hijikata burst onto the scene with curses flying and ponytail swinging, ordering the men to quieten down or suffer the wrath of the Oni no Fukuchō. Sannan had to smile. He was certain that Hijikata was more upset about having his nightly writing session interrupted than he was by his captains acting like a bunch of unruly children. 

Not wanting to be drawn into any theatrics, Sannan slowly turned headed back to his room. He spent much of his time there lately, evaluating Kōdō-sensei’s work and trying to improve upon it. He absently rubbed his arm, healed by the very creation he had been researching. It didn’t hurt anymore -hadn’t since the moment he’d drank the Water of Life- but on some nights, he was certain he could still fill the ghost of an ache.

He knelt before the small desk underneath his window and absently shuffled through a few sheets of paper before he finally gave up and pushed them aside. He wasn’t up to dealing with any more information tonight. He had a lot on his mind. Heisuke’s transformation into a fury had been so drastically different from his own. He had too many questions left unanswered about the reasoning behind that. How had Heisuke remained the same in his heart when his body had changed so much? Was it because of their personality differences? Did Heisuke have some strength that he lacked?  
His mind was filled with layer upon layer of uncertainty. It frustrated him and left him in doubt. It made him question everything he done thus far. Had he made the correct choices to get where he was? Could he have done something differently? Should he have done something differently? Sannan removed his glasses and rubbed wearily at his eyes. To doubt himself now was futile. What was done was done; there was no going back.

A soft knock on his door startled him out of his contemplations. He frowned, not really in the mood for company.

“Yes?” 

“Sannan-san, how about a drink?” 

Souji. He must have noticed Sannan outside earlier. He should have known. The young man really didn’t miss much at all.

“Come.”

Souji entered the room carrying a jug of sake and two cups. Sannan turned to face him and the two men settled down together. 

“You have something on your mind?” Souji finally asked.

“Don’t I always?” was the brief retort.

Souji snorted but kept quiet, enjoying the taste of his drink and the quiet of the evening. 

Eventually, Sannan broke the silence again. “I sometimes wonder if I acted in haste.”

There was no need for elaboration. Souji knew exactly what he was talking about, and Sannan knew that he knew. It was the one thing the two shared; the ability to read others without having to have things spelled out in detail.

“What would you change?”

Sannan glanced out the window, still open from earlier in the day. The mist was just starting to settle over the courtyard and it would soon be time to head out with his men on patrol. He looked back to Souji and arched a brow.

“Everything? Nothing? I can’t decide.” He smiled wryly and rose to his feet. “I must go ready my men soon. Thank you for visiting.”

Souji nodded and stood as well, a small frown tugging at his mouth. He started to speak but Sannan had already turned his back to him. He left the deputy commander standing near his window, watching the slight drizzle.

The small amount of sake he drank would have no effect on him; wouldn’t have even if he weren’t a fury. He thought about drinking a bit more; perhaps taking a page from Nagakura’s book and just swilling away his troubles. Unfortunately, he had obligations. The Shinsengumi were depending on him and him alone to make the furies useful. He shook his head as he made his way down the corridor. It was too late to worry about such things now. He would persevere, no matter the conditions. He had to, for the Shinsengumi.


	10. Day Ten: Cabin (Shiranui and Harada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harada didn't die at Ueno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will come in two parts; part one today and part two on the 17th.

“You are walking a dangerous path, Kyo.”

“Tch…I can handle myself just fine, thanks.”

Amagiri stared at the younger man with unconcealed vexation and perhaps a small amount of concern. Shiranui turned back to the fire and poked at it absently. Amagiri sighed and glanced to the futon in the corner with a frown.

“Will he live?”

“Not sure…he’s pretty strong. It’s a bad wound.” Shiranui shrugged and was silent for a moment before adding, “Thanks for the help getting him here.”

Amagiri nodded and stared into the fire. Several minutes passed silently, with both men lost to their own thoughts.

“I’m surprised his highness let you out of his sight,” Shiranui finally said.

“I am no longer in Kazama’s service.”

Shiranui turned a startled eye on Amagiri. “You kidding?”

“I am not.” 

“Whoa…what? What happened?”

Amagiri stared down at his hands and then pushed himself to his feet. “I have much traveling to do. I should be going.”

“Wait, that’s it?! Come on, Kyūju, you gotta give me more than that!”

“Tend to your spearman. He will need a human doctor.” Amagiri looked over to the futon once more before walking to the door. He paused, and turned back to Shiranui. “Do not forget who we are, Kyo, or your obligations.”

After Amagiri took his leave, Shiranui sat without moving for a very long time, thinking about the big man’s words. He found it hard to believe that Amagiri was no longer Kazama’s monkey-boy. And just what had he meant by ‘remember your obligations’? He hated when Amagiri spoke in riddles. Why couldn’t the man just spit out exactly what he meant? Growling in frustration, Shiranui stood and moved to check on Harada. Amagiri was right about one thing, at least. Harada needed a human doctor. His breaths were shallow and thready, and Shiranui knew that infection was likely to set in without special care. 

“Such a pain in the ass,” he muttered under his breath. Harada was going to owe him big time when he healed up. Never mind that he hadn’t asked to be saved….the deed was done and Shiranui was going to get his compensation, one way or another. He grinned as he contemplated that particular conversation.

Crouching down, he checked the bandage that covered the bullet wound to the man’s abdomen. Harada had to be the luckiest human in Japan. Twice he had suffered injuries that should have caused his demise, yet he still lived. Shiranui shook his head. Even the Oni, with their healing abilities, didn’t have such luck. He grinned at the thought. Harada would not appreciate being compared to an Oni. He would have to remember to tell him about it when he woke! After insuring that the bleeding had slowed, Shiranui ducked out of the cabin. He didn’t know very many humans personally, but his dealings with them did let him know which doctors were most trusted and there just happened to be one in Ueno. 

 

Hours later, Harada opened his eyes and knew instantly that he was dead and in the depths of hell. Shiranui Kyo was hovering over him, grinning from ear to ear. He groaned and tried to sit up, but a burning fire shot through his gut and he didn’t remember anything else for some time.

Shiranui peered down at Harada, his grin fading as the man’s eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. He turned to the doctor with a scowl. 

“I thought you said he was getting better?”

The doctor, very much afraid of the odd-looking man resting on his haunches only feet away, nodded vigorously. 

“Y-yes, that is correct. However, he a-attempted to move too quickly. The pain must have been too severe.” 

Shiranui looked from Harada to the doctor and back again. “Are you saying that he _fainted_?”

“Um…i-in a sense, y-yes. That is correct.”

Shiranui’s burst of laughter thundered through the room. The doctor, completely terrified, bolted from the cabin while the Oni wiped tears of glee from his eyes. Harada was never going to hear the end of this one. He rose to his feet and stretched. He assumed Harada would be out for some time. He would have liked to verify that with the doctor, but the crazy little man hadn’t stuck around long enough to be questioned. Shrugging, Shiranui left the cabin.

…to be continued (on Day 17)


	11. Day Eleven: Hot Chocolate (Saito and Chizurur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY short Modern AU about chocolate...that was supposed to get hot. :P ROFL!

Returning home after a rather tiring day of work, Saito looked forward to nothing more than relaxing with his wife before dinner. However, the first thing he heard when he walked through the door was the sound of breaking glass and a startled cry. Setting down his briefcase, he hastened to the kitchen. Chizuru stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by shards of chocolate covered glass with a crestfallen frown pulling at her lips. 

“Chizuru.”

She jerked her head up, so immersed in her distress that she hadn’t heard him come in.

“H-Hajime! You’re home!”

“Are you injured?” 

Chizuru shook her head and then gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Oh, Hajime! I haven’t even started on dinner yet!”

She looked around at the chaos surrounding her. Chocolate cake batter was splattered everywhere; it coated her apron and shoes, the front of the cabinet, and was lying in a pool on the floor. Frustrated at herself, she felt the tell-tale sting of tears behind her eyes and turned away, stooping to begin cleaning up the very large mess.

“I was just so caught up with what I was doing….Time must have slipped away from me. I’ll get something started just as soon as I…”

“Chizuru.” 

She heard the crunch of glass as her husband moved closer. He knelt next to her and stilled her hands. She looked up at him, saw the worry in his eyes, and tried to smile. Saito wasn’t fooled for a moment, and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hajime, your suit! It’s going to get dirty!” Chizuru tried to pull away, but Saito drew her in closer.

“Suits can be washed.” He brushed his lips against her temple and then held her out at arm’s length. “Are you certain you aren’t hurt?”

“I’m sure,” Chizuru said with the beginnings of a true smile. 

Saito studied her face closely, looking for any sign of attempted deception. Finding none, he turned his gaze to the room. The counters were filled with baked cupcakes; some frosted, some still warm in their pans and some cooling on racks. Chizuru saw the unasked question in his eyes and explained.

“Okita-san called and asked if I could make some treats for the kids at the orphanage for tomorrow….”

“He gave you no notice?”

“Well, no, but it’s just cupcakes. They don’t take long at all and…”

“…and you have been working non-stop since you received his call.”

Chizuru knew better than to deny it. Her husband had the uncanny ability of knowing when she wasn’t being completely truthful…not that she lied to him often. But she did try to downplay anything that might cause him to worry. Saito nodded to himself and turned Chizuru away from him. He unfastened her apron and tossed it aside before wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll help with dinner.”

“But Hajime, you’ve worked all day….!”

“As have you,” he stated calmly. 

He kissed her ear and began to steer her down the corridor, but paused in the door way. He gestured toward her feet and Chizuru looked down, understanding dawning a moment later. She slipped out of her shoes quickly, leaving the chocolate coated footwear lying where they landed. A small squeak escaped her when Saito swept her into his arms and carried her toward the bathroom.


	12. Day Twelve: Rain (Shinpachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinpachi reflects on his “Serizawa” fight with Saito…

Shinpachi sat on the ground and stared up at the sky, letting the rain pelt his face. He was finally able to draw in a deep breath, and though he had considered trying to continue on to Serizawa, he knew that it was useless. By the time he arrived, it would be too late to do anything. Saito stood off to his right; a quiet statue standing in the moonlight. Shinpachi had also considered trying to tackle the man to the ground, but in all honesty, he didn’t want to fight. 

He was angry and hurt. They hadn’t trusted him enough. No, they hadn’t trusted him at all. He knew Saito said that wasn’t the case, but that was bullshit! Did they think that he would side with Serizawa? Turn against them? Did they not understand him at all? Yeah, he thought killing the man was wrong…or at least the way they had planned it was wrong. If you want to kill a man, do it face to face, not lurking in the shadows. But that really wasn’t what bothered him, either.

What bothered him was that he knew these men; had known them for a few years now, and there was no way in hell that what they planned to do tonight wouldn’t affect them for the rest of their lives. They were murdering a man. Whether by choice or directive, murder was murder. And these men were not murderers. Didn’t they see what this would do to them…to the Shinsengumi? How could they not understand?

He sighed and looked toward Saito. Their gazes met and held for a moment before Shinpachi looked away. Why had they chosen Saito, of all people, to stop him? Wouldn’t Saito have been the better choice for doing the deed? Wasn’t he more experienced than all of them in slaying men? And Sano…Sano knew this was going to happen. He had to have known. How long? How long had he looked at Shinpachi and known and not said anything?

He growled in frustration and put his head in his hands. This was insane! 

“How long do we have to stay out here?” 

“Until we are called,” Saito stated.

“How long has this been planned, Saito?”

“I do not know. I was told about it this morning.”

“And were you told why?”

“No.”

“And I bet you didn’t ask, either, huh?”

When Saito remained silent, Shinpachi sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just don’t understand why I wasn’t told. It’s a pretty shitty deal, all around.”  
Again, Saito had no comment.

“Do you agree with all this?”

“My opinion is of no consequence,” he said, in true Saito-fashion.

“Of course not,” Shinpachi muttered, rising to his feet. “What in the hell are we supposed to do now?”

Saito bowed his head in thought before replying. “There is little to be done. We should return to Kondo-san.”

Shinpachi glanced over sharply. Was he serious? Just…return to the Sumiya and act like nothing was going on? He turned his eyes toward Mibu, torn with indecision. 

“The deed will have been done by the time you arrive.”

“I know that!” Shinpachi shouted, turning to face Saito again. “Damnit!” He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. “Damnit…” he repeated in a near-whisper.


	13. Day Thirteen: Mittens (Chizuru and Kaoru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory comes to each of the siblings (told in different POVs) of a winter where one of them loses their mittens.

Chizuru opened her eyes, the dream fading away though she tried desperately to hold onto it. Sighing in resignation, she left her bed and moved to look out the window. It had snowed the night before and everything was blanketed in a layer of white. She loved winter, though most of the people around her did not. Most people saw it as a cold, gray season but Chizuru viewed it differently. Winter was a time for family snuggles and retold stories and memory-making. 

Her father, or the man she had thought of as ‘Father’ for sixteen years, had loved winter. Every year, they would go outside, make snow bunnies together, and then warm up in front of a fire while he told Chizuru stories. And even though she knew what kind of man her ‘father’ truly was now, she still cherished those memories. But there was one memory that seemed to haunt her of late, and she wasn’t sure if it was real, or just some remnant of a dream.

She was a small child, no more than three or four years old. Like now, the snow was newly fallen and had yet to have even a single footprint upon it. She and her brother wanted to go outside to play but they were having trouble finding her mittens. Chizuru had begun to cry, certain they wouldn’t be able to go outside unless both of them had a pair. Kaoru had patted her head and tried to comfort her as best he could. 

Chizuru wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying, not wanting to wake their parents. At that moment, she heard a squeal of delight and looked up to see a triumphant smile splayed across Kaoru’s face. He held up a pair of gloves and beckoned to Chizuru. He helped her put on the mittens and they dashed from the house, giggling in hushed tones so as not to alert their parents. Once they were outside, Chizuru to roll snow into balls. She soon noticed that Kaoru wasn’t joining in to help. She remembered the look on his face, so happy just to watch as she played, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he squatted down next to her, babbling away.

The memory always ended there, and it left her feeling bitter sweet. Her brother, lost to a darkness she would never understand, had not always been that way. And that was how she chose to remember him, now that she could bring those few images to the forefront of her mind. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kaoru watched his sister hunting for her mittens, so worried that she wouldn’t get to play in the snow. It made his chest hurt really bad to see her so sad. When she started to cry, he almost cried, too, but he had to be the big brother (by several minutes), so he patted her head just like Mama would have. 

He knew what he was going to do. When Chizu wasn’t looking he would ‘find’ her gloves and then she would smile and everything would be okay. So when she closed her eyes to wipe away the tears, he took his gloves out of his pocket and held them up, and when she opened her eyes and saw them...everything was all better again. He made Chizu smile. It was his Oni superpower; the only one that mattered. He could make his little sister happy.

They went out to build snow bunnies and she was so worried that he wasn’t having fun when he didn’t make them with her. Chizu always worried about him and that made him happy. They would be together forever, the best brother and sister team in the whole world.


	14. Day Fourteen: Hibernation (Amagiri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amagiri deals with Kazama’s death….

Kimigiku slipped through the night, a quiet shadow on feet that rarely touched the ground. Foreboding filled her heart, and she was unsure of its source; the princess she left behind, or the warrior she hoped to find. She had not wanted to leave Sen-hime. She had fought exhaustively to be allowed to stay, but the princess was adamant. Kazama Chikage must be stopped.

Kimigiku had followed his trail easily. He had not attempted to hide his destination. She had traveled all the way to Shirakawa, where she discovered that she was too late; Kazama was dead. She felt little love for Kazama, but to lose him was devastating to the Oni. Sen-hime would be upset. But what bothered Kimigiku most was the absence of his retainer. Where was Amagiri? She had always been impressed by the large man’s ability to hide every trace of himself; he would be much harder to track than Kazama had been. She set out from the emptied castle immediately, ever watchful of human inhabitants. 

She had not gone far when she came upon a small group. As she remained hidden in the trees, she watched the Yukimura heiress and the young Shinsengumi captain -Saito Hajime, she believed- set up camp with a small group of soldiers. She was fairly surprised when, only moments after settling in to eavesdrop, she was noticed. The captain looked right at her, though she knew he couldn’t possibly see her. He had sensed her, somehow.

Saito immediately stepped between Chizuru and whatever lurked in the darkness beyond their camp, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The Aizu soldiers who had been liberated from Shirakawa Castle were on their feet a moment later, their eyes scanning the entire area, fear of the unknown crawling in their bellies. 

“Saito-dono, is something there? I can’t see anything.”

Saito remained silent, his eyes never moving from the area he knew someone to be in. The question was, who was it, and why were they not showing themselves? A moment later, a small rustle in the leaves announced the intruder just before she stepped into view.

“Kimigiku-san!” Chizuru gasped, peeking from behind Saito.

Kimigiku bowed and gave the young woman a small smile before turning her eyes to Saito. She watched him warily, knowing his reputation and his abilities. 

“Why are you here?”

“I was sent to locate Kazama Chikage and bring him before the Lady of Kyoto.”

“Kazama is dead.”

Kimigiku inclined her head in acknowledgement. She looked from Saito to Chizuru, the younger girl’s eyes wide with apprehension. 

“And what of his attendant?” Kimigiku asked, sweeping her eyes back to the captain.

“Amagiri took his leave some time ago. As for his destination, I did not inquire.”

A small frown marred Kimigiku’s face as she peered, unseeing, into the horizon. 

“If it helps,” Saito added, “he did not appear to be...tormented.”

Kimigiku shifted startled eyes to Saito. Had he read her thoughts? But she had no time to delay, so she smiled once again at Yukimura, bowed to both the young heiress and her officer, and slipped away as quickly as she had arrived.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Amagiri had tried to warn him; had tried to convince him of the futility of his pursuit. But Kazama had not been convinced. He had, instead, turned his back on all that he had once cherished -his clan, his pride, his honor. Kazama’s obsession with trying to subjugate the human captain and take the Yukimura heiress against her will had cemented the actions that had been taken against him. 

Amagiri had not seen just how badly things were going until it was too late. He had, of course, noticed that Kazama was being less rational than was usual. But he hadn’t realized how close to insanity Kazama drifted. But when Kazama tossed his honor aside so easily...had degraded the human who bore his warrior heart proudly...Amagiri had had to step in. Not that Kazama had cared by that point. He had become too embroiled in human affairs.

Amagiri was not in denial about his own culpability. He had allowed things to go too far, and the consequences had been severe. The death of Kazama would be far-reaching within the Oni community, such as it was. But for Amagiri, the Lord of the Western clan’s demise was much more personal. It was a blow he had not been prepared to endure.  
He sighed, his head bent over the small fire. A storm was brewing outside, as if to echo the maelstrom in his heart. Had he done all that he could have? Was there a moment missed when he could have made a difference?

He had not left word of his destination or intentions with anyone. They would soon send someone out to locate him, if only to hear the details of Kazama’s death first-hand. But he wasn’t ready to speak of it yet. Let Kazama hold onto his honor for another day, before Amagiri and to darken his name with the truth. He stood and walked to the small window. Small flurries of snow had begun to fall. It was early for such weather and Amagiri thought it a sign. In another day, the world would be white; a cleaned slate. A small, bitter smile tugged at his lips as he thought of irony. 

He was just turning away to resume his meditation when a small movement out in the tree-line caught his attention. He had sensed no presence, and his body tensed in preparation for anything ominous. There were few very who could hide their ki from him. Amagiri was certain that whoever this was, they were either an Oni, or a seasoned warrior. His first thought was the Shiranui had somehow found him. It wouldn’t surprise Amagiri at all, but he did not care to see the bothersome man just yet. So he was quite relieved, though startled, to see Kimigiku step into the clearing only feet away.

To be continued....on the 19th. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saito-dono: I used this because most of the Aizu soldiers called him this in one of the movies....So I assume it's a location thing? If not, well...it is now. :P ROFL!


	15. Day Fifteen: Apple Pie (Chizuru, Sen and Baka Trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU setting...just some fun.

Chizuru careened wildly toward the elevator door, her arms laden with bags from the grocery store. She slipped inside just as the door shut and the elevator began its shaky ascent to the top floor of her apartment building. When the doors reopened on her floor, she made down the corridor to her apartment. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard her roommate’s voice from somewhere in front of her. The packages she carried blocked her view, so she called out to her.

“Sen, can you help me?! I’m about to drop everything!”

“Be right there!!” 

Chizuru suddenly felt her burden lightening, and the pile in her arms began to diminish as the bags were taken from her, one by one.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to grab them all!” Chizuru said as the last of the packages were taken from her. “I can carr....AH! Y-you aren’t Sen!” Chizuru’s eyes widened in surprise. A man standing before her smiled and hoisted the bags higher in his arms.

“Sorry if I startled you, but you looked like you needed some help.”

Before Chizuru could even begin to formulate a response, Sen appeared.

“Oh, you’ve met our new neighbor, I see!” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows mischievously at Chizuru from behind her hand.

“Actually, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself,” the stranger replied, his warm eyes crinkling at the corners. “It looked to be an emergency, so I just started grabbing packages.”

“Oh, I see!” Sen turned to the man with a smile. “Well, let’s get everything inside and then I’ll make the introductions!”

Sen headed off, the stranger following on her heels. Chizuru stood there a moment longer, still reeling from the shock of having a complete stranger appear so suddenly. Looking down at her now empty hands, she pressed them together tightly before dashing after her best friend and -apparently- the new neighbor. When she entered the apartment, she made her way to the kitchen. Sen and the stranger were unpacking bags and setting the content on the counter.

“There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you going to come in,” Sen teased, glancing knowingly at Chizuru. She flushed and Sen giggled, pushing one of the bags toward her. “Here, you can put these away.”

The three worked in silence while they finished the job and then Sen made brief introductions.

“Chizuru, this is Sanosuke Harada. He and his two friends have just moved in across the hall. Sanosuke, this is Chizuru Yukimura, the only person in the building that knows how to cook...unless you or your friends can?”

“Just Sano, please,” he said, extending his hand toward Chizuru. “And, to answer your question, we do okay with cooking. Nothing spectacular but we won’t starve.” 

Chizuru accepted the hand that was offered. It was warm and rough, almost like heated sandpaper. They made her wonder about his possible occupation; construction, perhaps? They were strong hands, but they held hers with a gentle touch. 

“You know, I usually don’t hold hands with women I’ve just met, even if they are pretty,” Sano said, breaking into her reverie. For a moment, Chizuru looked completely lost but as his words sank in, she emitted what could only be called a squeak and dropped his hand, her face blossoming to red in a heartbeat.

“I-I’m so sorry!” 

Sano laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “I really can’t say that I minded.”

Chizuru sputtered as her blush rose to her ears. She looked to Sen for help, her eyes pleading. Sen had other ideas, however.

“You know, Chizuru is going to teach me how to bake a pie tonight. Maybe you would like to learn?” Sen grinned slyly at her best friend, who looked as if she wanted to do nothing more than sink into the floor.

“Is that so?” Sano asked, looking at Chizuru. 

She glanced from Sen to Sano and inwardly groaned. Squaring her shoulders, she gave a small smile before nodding.

“Then I would be honored to learn.”

His friendly smile and easy-going attitude did much to calm Chizuru’s frazzled nerves. She began preparing the items they would need, explaining as she went that the dough would need to rest for a couple of hours before they could proceed.

They each began to work with their own ingredients, both Sen and Sano paying close attention to Chizuru’s instructions. Chizuru, in turn, watched both her students, paying close attention to how they kneaded their dough. She was mesmerized by Sanosuke’s hands; strong and lean, yet they worked the dough almost delicately. 

Sano could feel the younger girl’s eyes on him, and he had to admit, he was interested. She was cute, and the way she blushed at every turn was adorable. He considered calling her on the staring, but decided against it. She seemed a bit skittish and he definitely didn’t want to chase her away. He glanced over to Sen, whom he had met earlier that day. She was pretty cute, as well, and vivacious in a way that was not overbearing. He smiled to himself when he thought about how Shin and Heisuke would react to their new neighbors.

As if reading his mind, Sen asked, “So why haven’t I seen your roommates, yet?”

Sano, finished with his work, handed his dough to Chizuru, who wrapped it and put it away. He then turned his attention to Sen.

“That’s actually a pretty funny story....”

“Oh?” Sen clapped her hands together and grinned playfully. “You must tell us, then!”

“Heisuke and Shin like to roughhouse, but this time things got a little out of hand.” Sano chuckled at the memory. “See, Heisuke has this long hair...down to his as...uhm...rear end,” he amended quickly before continuing, “and it makes it easy to grab when fighting. Shin was trying to point that out, you know? Teach Heisuke a lesson? Anyway, he tied his hair in these knots...” Sano shook his head.

“So what happened?” Sen prodded.

“Well, Heisuke was never really one to detangle his hair anyway, so with that, on top of all the knots...He couldn’t get them out. They’re at the hairdresser’s right now. I just hate to think about how short Heisuke’s going to have get his hair cut.”

“Will he...be very angry about that?” Chizuru asked with a slight frown.

Sano gave her a sheepish grin and nodded. “He was pretty upset. But Heisuke’s a pretty forgiving guy. He’ll make Shin feel bad about it for a while, but he won’t stay angry for long.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet them!” Sen piped up. 

“I’m fairly certain they’ll both be pleased to meet you, as well.”

They chatted on amicably for short time, until Sano’s cellphone buzzed, interrupting their conversation. He smiled apologetically, and read the message he’d received. He shot off a quick reply and then looked up at both girls.

“Well, you might just get to meet them, if you want. They’re on their way up, now.”

“Yes!” Sen said, hopping up from the stool she’d been sitting on. 

Sano chuckled and then looked over at Chizuru. “Would you like to meet them, too?”

“Uhm...Yes, sure.” She nodded as if to reaffirm her answer and the trio walked out into the hallway to wait for the elevator. As it moved closer to their floor, Chizuru could hear voices from within, getting louder and louder.

“It is your fault, Shinpat! Just look how short it is!” By the time the elevator doors opened, Heisuke had worked himself up into quite a state of agitation. He was just about to launch into another tirade when he noticed that the elevator doors had opened and that he had a small audience. He stammered for a few seconds, his eyes growing round as he noticed the two very pretty girls standing on each side of Sano. Shinpachi noticed them about the same time, and he pushed Heisuke out of his way as exited the elevator.

“Sano, looks like you’ve made some friends?”

The two men stepped forward and Sano made brief introductions. He also explained that Chizuru was teaching him to bake, which immediately prompted Heisuke to announce he wanted to learn, too. Shinpachi agreed and soon the whole group made their way back to Sen and Chizuru’s place, chatting like old friends.


	16. Day Sixteen: Cuddle (Sannan and the gang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannan Hugfest....

Hijikata looked up with narrowed eyes as Souji entered his quarters. “What is it?”

Souji ignored the harshness of the vice commander’s tone and sauntered over to his desk, settling himself on the edge of it and crossing his ankles.

“I just talked with Sannan-san.”

“And?” 

“He’s thinking about taking the ochimizu.” 

_Ah,_ _that grabbed his attention_ , Souji thought.

Hijikata laid down his pen and leaned forward before speaking again. “Are you positive about that?”

“Toshi? Souji?” Kondo’s voice interrupted from just outside the door. It slid open quietly, revealing the commander, with Gen standing just behind him. “My apologies for the intrusion, but I couldn’t help but overhear!”

“Kondo-san!” Souji stood and moved away from Hijikata’s desk.

“Souji, what was this you were saying about Sannan-kun?”

Souji repeated what he had told Hijikata and the four men discussed what could possibly be done to stop Sannan, should he truly attempt to become a fury.

“We need to find a way to take his mind off his injury for a while,” Gen stated, more to himself than to the group.

“Yes, that’s it!” Kondo readily agreed.

“And how in the hell would we do that?” Hijikata wanted to know.

The men grew silent once again, each lost in their own thoughts, and a slow smile began to crawl across Souji’s face. He knew his idea wouldn’t go over well with Hijikata-san, but Kondo-san would definitely be on board, which was what counted.

“Why not have a party?”

“A party?” Hijikata looked at Souji. “What kind of party?”

“Oh, you know....food, drinks...the typical kind?”

Kondo’s face lit up and he quickly agreed that it was a sound idea. 

“It would be reminiscent of our days at Shiei Hall. I think Sannan-kun would like that,” Gen added.

Hijikata muttered under his breath, but gave in to the others’ wishes, and the impromptu meeting adjourned shortly after the details were hammered out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The small party was well underway when Sannan appeared, silently entering the room in the hopes of drawing as little attention as possible. He was almost successful, but Kondo had been waiting for him.  
“Sannan-kun! I was beginning to think I would have to send Souji out to find you!” the man greeted as he walked up, drawing eyes from around the room. 

The captains were already in varying degrees of drunkenness, and Sannan thought perhaps even the vice commander had partaken of the sake, since the man’s usual scowl had been replaced with an almost amiable smile. Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke were chatting in loud tones in one corner of the room, and Sannan was fairly certain that they would only become louder as the night progressed. Even Gen had a touch of color to his cheeks, which was quite a shock. Souji and Saito sat together in another corner of the room, and though both looked to be sober, there were small signs that both were drinking. Only Kondo and Chizuru appeared to be abstaining.

As he prepared to go seat himself next to Hijikata, Sannan was stopped by Kondo’s large hand clamping down on his shoulder. The commander began chatting animatedly, and Sannan resigned himself to listening in, though what he truly wanted to do was return to his room and his research. But he smiled and nodded, listening as politely as possible. He did admire Kondo. The man was an enigma that would never be solved. But Sannan had a goal and this ‘party’ was taking him away from that. He needed to be working; he needed to find a way to save his arm -or at least his usefulness to the Shinsengumi. 

Kondo hadn’t noticed Sannan’s mind drifting, and had carried the conversation easily without needing commentary from the younger man, but now he paused. Chizuru was approaching with drinks, and he grabbed a cup of tea for himself and watched as Sannan chose the sake. 

“Yukimura-kun, you’ve been working all afternoon. Have a drink yourself... join us!” he told her, smiling benevolently as he looked around the room. 

Chizuru smiled up at Kondo. She really did like him very much. He was kind and thoughtful, which was not always the case with men in his position. She took one of the cups of tea from her tray and sipped at it while Kondo told a small story about Sannan and Hijikata from their days at Shiei Hall. Sannan steadily tried to move further into the room, but Kondo’s hand held him in place. Listening to the story, Chizuru giggled before she could stop herself. She clamped a hand to her mouth, but Kondo stopped speaking and looked at her questioningly.

“Gomenasai, Kondo-san. You’re story reminded me of something funny.”

At Kondo’s urging, Chizuru explained that she and her new-found friend, Sen, had been discussing different customs, and Sen had mentioned that in some countries, people often hugged to cheer one another up. Of course, Chizuru didn’t mention that what they had found so funny was trying to picture the people in their lives doing this.

Kondo looked quite skeptical for a moment before brightening. “Is that so?” he finally asked, glancing sidelong at Sannan. 

“Hai!”

Sannan appeared to be distinctly uncomfortable at the look he was getting from Kondo. He stiffened visibly when Kondo suddenly threw his arms around him and laughed. 

“Well, let’s test that theory out then!”

Chizuru dropped her tray of drinks as she clamped both hands over her mouth. Sannan-san’s expression was so comical that she couldn’t help but laugh. The clatter of the tray drew the attention of everyone in the room. Heisuke was up like a shot, staggering as he trotted over.

“Hey, w-what’s going on?” He looked at Kondo with large, round eyes. 

“Heisuke-kun! I’m trying to cheer up our deputy commander!” Kondo said magnanimously, his eyes twinkling.

Shinpachi and Harada had followed Heisuke over, and both men looked at one another before grinning mischievously. They rush forward, taking both Chizuru and Heisuke in with them, and threw their arms around the whole bunch. 

“Well, this is cozy, isn’t it, Chizuru-chan?” Harada asked with a chuckle, his speech slightly slurred.

Chizuru, who had gone quite red, didn’t respond. She was squashed between Harada at her back and Sannan in front. Sannan was frantically trying to disentangle himself from the whole mass of bodies but just as he was about to back out of Kondo’s grasp, Souji slipped up behind him, pulling a reluctant but not quite sober Saito along with him. He had practically had to promise to listen to Saito’s thoughts on swordsmanship to get the man to move, but it would be worth it just to see what happened with Sannan. Souji pushed Saito into the mix and he was grabbed up quickly by unknown hands and swallowed into the huddle. Souji stayed on the outer edge and placed a hand on Kondo’s shoulder. It wasn’t precisely a hug, but it was as close as the first unit captain was willing to get.  
Gen watched to proceedings from across the room and at a look from Kondo, immediately got to his feet, dragging Hijikata up with him.

“Might as well go join them,” he said with a quick smile.

Hijikata protested the entire way across the common room, but Gen ignored him, the small amount of sake he consumed bolstering his resolve. When the last two men joined the group, Kondo reached a hand out and pulled Hijikata in while Gen hovered on the outside, Harada’s arm draped around his shoulders.

“Well, Yukimura-kun. I think you might be right! I feel very cheerful at the moment,” Kondo laughed as he looked around at the men he cared so much for. Even Sannan had given up the fight, and though he would never admit it, as stood with arms wrapped around him from every side, he couldn’t hide the comfort he felt in being a part of something. To these men, regardless of Sannan’s usefulness, he still belonged here.


	17. Day Seventeen: Starry Night (Shiranui and Harada- Continued from Day 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued HaraShi of sorts...

Shiranui sat outside the cabin with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. He stared up at the night sky, the stars too numerous to count. He was lost in thought, which was unusual for the boisterous demon, but not completely unheard of. He was intelligent, though he was certain Kazama would beg to differ. His mind moved fluidly from Takasugi to Harada to the situation he now found himself in, and he scowled. 

What the hell was he doing? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t watch the stupid human die, so here he was. His personal duty to Takasugi was fulfilled; the Tokugawa bakufu was at its end. He felt no more need to assist in this human war. He thought perhaps Harada felt the same, though he couldn’t be positive. And therein lie his problem. 

Harada was too severely injured to continue on in the war; the Shinsengumi was barely hanging on, and the spearman had already left the group, anyway. So, who was there to notify that the man was alive? He was sure that news of Ueno battle would reach his friends sooner or later, and they would believe Harada to be dead. Convenient! But...should he inform someone of the truth; that muscle-bound idiot, perhaps? And why in the hell should he even give a shit about it?

But he knew why...because he would want to know if Takasugi was really alive. Just knowing would be enough, though he knew that wasn’t the case for his dearest friend. So Shiranui sat pondering things he didn’t like having to ponder, long after the night grew steadily toward the dawn. He stood just as the sun began to creep over the treetops and turned back to the cabin. Harada had been silent for most of the night; an occasional moan letting Shiranui know he still lived. He would have to track down that coward of a doctor again today, Shiranui thought as he entered the darkened room.

His eyes moved to the futon automatically, and he watched the steady rise and fall of Harada’s chest for a moment before moving closer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the idiot for getting shot or not. He thought he kind of did...but he would wait until Harada was back on his feet again. Then he would beat the living shit out of him. He knelt down and inspected the bandages wrapped tightly around the man’s torso. They were a little bloody, but nothing that wasn’t expected. He touched his forehead and then his jaw...good, not as hot as yesterday, though still too warm. 

He moved away, contemplating whether he had time to rustle up a meal before the spearman woke, or whether he should just wake him and let him know he hadn’t been completely abandoned. Of course, he could also point out that it was him, a demon, who had saved Harada’s sorry hide, and not the fucking Shinsengumi that he loved so much. They had abandoned him...sort of. Close enough, anyway. He glared down at the futon again and marched back toward it. 

“Hey...wake up!” He nudged Harada’s hip with his boot.

Harada groaned and his eyes fluttered but remained closed. Shiranui nudged him again, with just a touch more force.

“C’mon, Harada, wake up!”

“W-what...what the hell?” Harada spluttered, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He turned his head toward the voice and his eyes opened slowly, then widened when he spotted who had woken him. “Shiranui?”

“Here,” he said, shoving a cup of water in Harada’s hands. “I’m heading out for bit. Don’t die while I’m gone.”

Harada, still in the process of waking up, sloshed the water out of the cup before his fingers wrapped around it, and his body jolted as the coldness hit his chest. He ground a curse out between clenched teeth and placed a hand over his abdomen.

“You might want to lie still, there,” Shiranui pointed out, helpfully. “Anyway, I’m out for a while. I’ll have a doctor look at you when I get back. He waved as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
Harada closed his eyes again, something between a sigh and a groan escaping him as he thought about his plight. He thought he was a goner; hell, he still might be if infection set in. He assumed that Shiranui had saved his life. He had no idea what to think about that one. He owed his life to his enemy. It pretty much summed up his life as a whole. He chuckled under his breath and then hissed when the action set his guts on fire.

He looked up at the ceiling, his mind a chaotic mess. He had promised Chizuru he would meet her in Ezo. He had meant to meet up again with Shinpachi. How was the war going? He had seen for some time that they would lose this war...one would have to be blind to miss it, but they fought on just the same. Too tired to dwell on a problem he had no solution for, his mind drifted back to Shiranui.   
What in the hell was he going to do about him? The demon could end his life whenever he chose; Harada knew he didn’t have the strength to fend him off should he attack. But instead of killing him, he tended his wounds. What the hell did that even mean? How was he supposed to deal with it? Shit...another problem he couldn’t deal with right now.

He closed his eyes and slept. 

.....To be continued...again! :D


	18. Day Eighteen: Scarf (Saito, Harada and Heisuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Heisuke has something to hide...

“Guys, guys, guys!! You have to help me!” Heisuke shouted as he came sliding into the room. “You won’t believe...oh!” He came to a stop and immediately put his hands behind his back.

The room was empty save for one person -the very _last_ person he wanted to see at the moment.  
“H-Hajime-kun, you’re here!”

“You said you needed assistance?”

“O-oh, no...no! Sorry to disturb you while you’re working,” he said, slowly backing out of the room. “I’ll just go look for Sano-san and Shinpat-san, then...” 

“Heisuke.”

The younger man froze in his tracks. “Y-yeah?”

“You are not disturbing me. I would be glad to help you.”

“O-oh, I...see. Well, you see, Hajime-kun...I really need Sano-san or Shinpat-san...because...uhm...OH! Because I need somebody really tall to help me!” he finished in a rush, a bright smile spreading across his face.

Saito studied him for a moment, almost certain Heisuke was not telling the truth. He tilted his head to the side and studied his friend for a moment before nodding. Whatever was going on, he was certain Heisuke would tell him if it was urgent.

“I understand. I believe Shinpachi is running an errand, but Sano should be in the cafeteria.”

“R-right, thanks!” Heisuke retreated into the corridor and then dashed away, leaving a very confused Saito in his wake.

Heisuke rushed along the hall, nearly knocking over several people in his haste to reach the cafeteria. He spotted Harada almost immediately and stopped for a moment to catch his breath before calling out to him.

“Sano-san....I need help! You have to save me!!!”

Harada raised an eyebrow but pushed his tray aside and rose to feet.

“What’s going on?”

“Hajime-kun is going to _kill_ me, that’s what!”

Harada looked skeptical but motioned for Heisuke to join him. Heisuke rushed over carrying something in his hands and settled himself at the table. Harada lowered himself back to his seat and indicated that Heisuke should talk.

“Well, you see....I was just going to _borrow_ Hajime’s scarf, you know? So, I got it and put it around my neck, kinda loose like...”

Harada closed his eyes, imagining all sorts of possibilities, but kept his mouth shut as Heisuke continued.

“I had to ride the bus this morning because I forgot to fill my car up with gas and when I got on the bus, the door closed on the scarf. I tried to pull it in...but it tore!”

Harada was beginning to see where the story was going. He shook his head and tried to hide the grin he felt spreading across his face.

“Anyway, I thought ‘Oh shit!’ but then I thought ‘Wait, Chizuru can probably fix it!’ But...when the bus driver opened the door so that I could pull the scarf in, a big gust of wind grabbed the scarf and half of it went flying down the street!”

Heisuke dropped his head to the table and groaned. Harada, finally understanding the situation, wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or knock some sense into the brat’s head. He settled for a mild scolding and a chuckle.

“You get yourself in the weirdest situations, Shrimp. You really shouldn’t borrow people’s things without their permission.”

“But what am I going to _do_ , Sano-san?”

“Have you considered telling Saito what’s up?” Harada suggested.

“What?! No way!! Are you crazy?!”

“Well, what do you plan to do, then?”

“I thought...I would just buy a new one and slip it back in his room before he noticed it was missing but...”

“But?”

“It’s made of some weird material and I can’t find anybody that sells it!” He tossed the piece of scarf he’d been toting around onto the table for Harada to inspect. Harada lifted it and rubbed the material between his fingers. What was that -silk? No...it was similar to silk but it felt different. He couldn’t quite place it.

“Look, Heisuke, I’m telling you, Saito isn’t going to kill you. Just explain what happened!”

“Explain what?” Saito asked, walking up to the table.

Heisuke yelped and leaped to his feet. “It was an accident!” he blurted, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Saito looked from Heisuke to Harada before letting his eyes fall to the scrap of material lying on the table between them. His brow knitted and he turned to face Heisuke directly.

“Is that my scarf?”

Heisuke was halfway across the room in a shot. “Well, I better get back to work!” he said loudly and bolted from the room.

Harada sighed and indicated that Saito should join him. “I guess I’d better explain.”


	19. Day Nineteen: Mountain (Amagiri and Kimigiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Day Fourteen!

Kimigiku stepped out of the shadows as she took in Amagiri’s appearance and his posture. He looked...tired. It was to be expected after all that had happened, but she was a still surprised that he would let it show so easily. She made her way slowly toward him, but he made no move, either forward or away from her. Kimigiku arched a delicately curved brow. Yes, he must be tired indeed if he didn’t even bother to invite her in. Amagiri seemed to catch her thought immediately, however.

“Forgive me....” he said as he bowed and waved her inside. He saw the glimmer of amusement in her eyes as she passed and he sighed. He would have to be on his guard with her. Still, he was relieved that it was she who had found him and not Shiranui or one of the others. They settled before the irori and Amagiri made the obligatory offer of refreshment before he turned to Kimigiku with questioning eyes.

“How were you able to find me?”

Kimigiku placed her cup of water down and folded her hands in her lap. She met his gaze and studied him closely before responding.

“I admit that it took longer than I had hoped. But even you can’t erase your trail completely, Kyūju.”

His eyes widened at her use of his given name. She had done so before but it was rare, and it always changed the tone of their conversation. He wasn’t certain that he was ready for that particular tone at the moment, but as he watched her, he realized that it was precisely for that reason that she had done so. She was attempting to draw him out of his own thoughts. He gave her a rueful half-smile and shifted his attention to the fire.

“Will you tell me what happened?” she inquired, knowing that he would understand the full meaning behind her question.

Amagiri was silent for a long time...so long that Kimigiku began to wonder if he would answer her at all. When he finally spoke, his voice was composed with no intimation that the subject would be difficult for him.

“Kazama was waiting for the Shinsengumi captains at Shirakawa. He knew that someone would eventually show up to stop the creation of those...abominations. The young bushi, Saito, arrived shortly thereafter.” He paused in his retelling of events, and Kimigiku saw the faintest flicker of annoyance cross his features.

“He brought the Yukimura heiress with him. I still cannot understand why he would choose to do so.”

Kimigiku waited, patiently attentive to his words, knowing he would get to the heart of the matter in his own way and in his own time. She was impressed with his control. He had been Kazama’s liegeman for many years and though their values sometimes differed, Amagiri had held his lord in high regard. If he had been present to witness Kazama’s demise...or if he had taken part in it...then he showed no sign of it.

“I believe Yukimura-sama’s presence affected Kazama greatly. He became...reckless. I was ordered to stand down while Kazama battled with Saito. I must admit, I was impressed by the human. He disarmed Kazama in a matter of minutes; not an easy thing to do.”

At those words, Kimigiku lifted a brow. She, too, was surprised to hear this. Kazama was not the best swordsman among the Oni, but his strength and speed should have been more than enough to handle one human warrior, no matter his skill. Before she could contemplate on that further, however, Amagiri continued.

“To say Kazama was furious would be an understatement. He was forced to reveal his true form. I confess, I was...surprised. In his changed form, however, he proved to be too much for Saito. I assumed the battle would end there. It did not.” He paused again, his brows creased with what Kimigiku could only describe as vexation. “I believe something in Kazama...fractured. He was not himself.”

Amagiri rose and went to the window, looking out into the darkness beyond. It pained him to speak of Kazama’s last moments - not because he was gone, but because he had lost himself. How could he speak of such things? Would it be best to bury the ugly truth? Should he just remain silent? But he knew he would have to explain to Sen-hime...and Kimigiku would, of course, be present for that. He started when he felt a slight pressure on his arm.

“I am not here to make judgments, Kyūju. Tonight, I am here as a friend.”

He turned then, and the raw emotion she saw there prompted her next action. She led him back to the irori and had him sit while she poured more water into his cup. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm once more. 

“Will you continue your tale, or would you prefer lighter conversation for a time?”

Amagiri kept his eyes on the fire and drew a deep breath. As much as he would love to postpone this conversation, he also wanted to have it over and done with. When he finally spoke, there was a distance in his voice that Kimigiku instantly recognized. This would be a hard conversation for him.

“After Kazama’s transformation, the pitch of the battle swayed in his favor. Saito was barely able to defend himself. It became quite apparent that Kazama would win. However...winning seemed not enough for Kazama. He wanted the Shinsengumi, and particularly this captain, to acknowledge their defeat. He demanded complete submission...”

Amagiri grew silent once again, debating on how much more to tell Kimigiku. He didn’t like speaking of the dead in a negative way; they had no opportunity to defend themselves. However, would a person who had tossed away his honor deserve such a kindness? He decided that, no matter what Kazama did at the end of his life, he had always bore himself with dignity and integrity beforehand. He would not sully the man’s name now. He smiled wryly at Kimigiku, who had remained silent and still as he contemplated his options.

“Kazama behaved less than honorably, so I stepped in. He was not pleased with me. I was struck down and do not know how the fight progressed from there. When I woke, Saito was driving his sword into Kazama’s heart.”

“It is a terrible loss...”

“Yes, a devastating blow for all Oni.”

“I did not mean for all Oni, Kyūju. He was your lord, yes, but I believe he was also your friend? Or at least as close to a friend as you have had in many a year...”

Amagiri smiled humorlessly into his cup. Kazama had not been his friend. But he had earned Amagiri’s respect, which was not an easy thing to do. 

“I would offer you comfort, Kyūju.”

The statement caused Amagiri to glance up sharply. Kimigiku watched him, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“Comfort?” he repeated slowly.

“Has it been so long that you no longer remember what it is to be comforted by a friend?”

Amagiri blinked. A friend? It had been many years since he had called anyone ‘friend’, though there had been a time....long ago...when he had hoped for even more than friendship from the young woman seated beside him. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and quickly turned his head, facing the fire once more.

“Warriors need no comfort,” he said gruffly, stirring the embers in the irori. A faint, lilting laugh drew his eyes to Kimigiku once again.

“Warriors need more comfort than most,” she insisted, tilting her head as she studied him. “There is no shame in needing someone.”

Amagiri let out a puff of laughter. “I should know better than to try to dissuade you...Kikuzuki.”

The shinobi smiled at the use of her proper name and placed her hand on Amagiri’s arm once again.

“Yes, you should. Has it not always been this way between us?”

“Aa.” He glanced down at the hand on his arm and covered it with his own. “I am glad you are here.”

“As am I. Now, come...Let me comfort you,” she said with a sly grin.

To be continued....On Day 30...


	20. Day Twenty: Leaves(Baka Trio and Chizuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heisuke has a plan....

“Heisuke....earth to Heisuke! HEY!”

A sharp elbow to the ribs finally got Heisuke’s attention.

“Ow...Hey what was that for?!” he yelped. He blinked and noticed that the credits were rolling on the movie he and the guys had rented.

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes,” Shinpachi grumbled.

“Well that’s no reason to break my ribs, old man!”

“Call me ‘old man’ again and I’m going to break your head!”

When Harada returned to the living room a few minutes later, he found Heisuke and Shinpachi grappling on the floor. He had to side-step quickly as his two best friends rolled toward him, arms and legs in a tangle.

“Hey, watch out!” he shouted, lifting the tray of drinks he was holding. “You idiots nearly made me toss the beer!”

Shinpachi was on his feet in an instant, and he nearly yanked Heisuke’s arm out of its socket as he drug the smaller man to his feet.

“Beer! It’s about damn time, Sano! What took so long?”

“Next time, I’ll let you fend for yourself.”

Harada set the tray down on the coffee table, took his drink and a small bowl of snack mix, and flopped down on the couch.

“What’s the brawl about? Did I miss something?” he asked, tossing a handful of the mix in his mouth.

“The shrimp thinks I’m too rough.” “Grandpa is trying to kill me,” they both stated at once.

“So...nothing new then. Heisuke, you’ve been pretty spaced out today. Something going on?”

“Huh? No! ‘Course not!”

Shinpachi and Harada exchanged glances and then both turned their attention back to their young friend.

“You know....they say the harder you deny something, the more likely that it’s true...or something like that.” Shinpachi said, rubbing his chin.

“Close enough,” Harada agreed, raising a brow as he watched Heisuke grow red.

“I said it wasn’t anything, didn’t I?”

“Mh-hmm, but we don’t believe you!” Shinpachi said, putting Heisuke in a headlock. “Come on, tell us!”

The two began to scuffle again and Harada had to raise his voice to be heard.

“Hey! You’re going to break something, you idiots! Besides, I think I have it figured out.”

The fighting stopped immediately and Shinpachi leaned forward eagerly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Sano?!” Heisuke cried out loudly, scrambling to his feet.

“It’s Chizuru, isn’t it, squirt? You have a date or something?”

“Wha....No! No way, it’s not like that!”

“Ha! I think you hit the nail on the head there, Sano,” Shinpachi said with a grin as Heisuke bounced up and down on his toes, waving his hands in denial.

“N-no, he didn’t! It’s not a d-date!”

“Ah, but it’s something. Spill, shrimp!”

Heisuke glared from one man to the other with his hands on his hips. “It’s none of your business,” he muttered, grabbing a beer and flopping down next to Sano. “Aren’t we supposed to be starting the next movie or something?”

Sano chuckled and ruffled Heisuke’s hair while Shinpachi rolled over to the television and put the next movie into the DVD player.

“We’ll drop it for now,” Shinpachi said as he crawled over to the table and grabbed a drink. “But don’t think we’ve forgotten about it.”

Heisuke frowned but glued his eyes to the TV in a show of nonchalance. However, the flush on his cheeks gave him away.

* * *

 

The following morning, Heisuke made sure he was up before either of his roommates. He showered and dressed quickly, before leaving the apartment with shoes in hand. He tiptoed down the hallway and entered the elevator, using the time it took to ride to the ground floor to slip into his sneakers. He hadn’t wanted to tell his friends that he was meeting Chizuru today. Not because he was ashamed of it, but because...well, he wasn’t going for the reason he had hoped. He had wanted to ask her out to a movie, but he hadn’t been able to get the words out. Instead, they had chatted amiably about nothing and then Chizuru mentioned she would be working in her elderly neighbor’s yard. Heisuke had immediately offered to help, and after a few minutes of convincing Chizuru that he didn’t mind doing it, she consented. The problem was, Sano and Shinpat would just make fun of him and he didn’t want to hear it today. He wanted to enjoy his time with Chizuru, no matter _what_ they were doing.

As he made his way to Chizuru’s house, he considered how he might convince her to go out with him later that evening. Sure, he was happy to spend time with her anyway he could, but it never hurt if he could actually call it a _date_ , right? And he _really_ wanted to take Chizuru out on a date. More so than with any other girl he’d ever known. Chizuru was perfect. She was sweet and cute, gentle and caring, brave and strong. She was flawless, as far as he was concerned.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly passed Chizuru standing out in her yard.

“Heisuke?” she called out with a baffled expression.

“Huh?” Heisuke stopped in his tracks and looked around, his eyes widening the moment he realized where he was. “Chizuru! Sorry about that...I guess I had a lot on my mind,” he added as he trotted toward her.

“Is anything wrong?”

“Oh, nothing like that. I was just...daydreaming.” He scratched the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin. “Anyway, I’m here to help you with your neighbor’s yard!”

“Thank you very much! We don’t have to do much. We’ll be raking and bagging leaves. But she has a pretty big back yard, so that might take a while.” Chizuru paused for a moment and ducked her head before adding, “I was hoping we could start right away so that... we could go to the coffee shop afterward...you know, to thank you for helping!”

Heisuke stood with his mouth hanging open. Chizuru was asking _him_ out? But...wait, what had she said? She wanted to _thank_ him? Noooooo! That wasn’t what he wanted.

“Chizuru!”

She flinched at the loudness of his voice and he  tried again.

“Sorry about that... but...I don’t want to be thanked for helping....”

Chizuru’s eyes widened and she flushed to her ears. “Oh...oh, okay, if you don’t want to go...”

“No! No, that isn’t what I meant! Ugh...I’m messing this all up. What I meant was...I _do_ want to go to the coffee house with you. But I want to go because...because I want to spend _time_ with you, not because I want to be thanked!”

Chizuru looked up at him in surprise. His earnest expression and reddened cheeks assured her that he was telling her the truth and she smiled.

“I would like that...very much, Heisuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are coming in so slowly now, but I have another project I'm working on for Secret Santa, and I'm trying to spend as much time on that as possible! These will still be coming in, though. Day 21 has already been started, so hopefully it won't be quite so long between postings for that one. :P


	21. Day Twenty-One: Shadow (Yamazaki and Kimigiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always feels like....somebody's watching meeeeeeee....

Crouched low on the rooftop, she watched as the agile, black-clad figure scaled the wall of the building next door. So far, he had not sensed her presence. She remained motionless, her body relaxed, her breathing slow and steady. She, too, was clothed in black, her long hair pulled back and clasped in a knot at her neck.

She had been watching Yamazaki for some time, and she studied him now with a small frown. He moved more slowly tonight; probably not as rested as he needed to be for such a dangerous mission. The fact that he still hadn’t noticed her told her that he was not up to his usual standards. Her frown deepened.

Yamazaki disappeared over the far side of the slanted roof and Kimigiku followed, careful to keep herself well into the shadows. She was angry; angry at the shinobi’s commanders for sending him out over and over again with little rest; angry at Yamazaki for placing himself in danger when he was not up to par; angry at herself for caring one way or another.

How it had come to this was beyond her. Sen-hime had tasked her with keeping tabs on the men who looked after Chizuru, and from there, she had taken it upon herself to watch over the young ninja as well. He had struck a chord with her. He reminded her of Amagiri, oddly enough; impassive, overly-serious, quiet unless prompted. He appeared to be an honorable man, which was rare among humans in Kimigiku’s opinion. He guarded his comrades with a dedication that was she felt they seldom deserved. They undervalued him. He had skill beyond his years. She was impressed at what he had become after less than two years’ worth of training. That being said, he took too many risks. He valued his duty higher than he valued himself. An Oni would find a balance.

Yamazaki valued his life less than he did that of his superiors. Because of that misguided concept, he was scrambling across the rooftops of Shimabara, keeping a close watch on a possible enemy from within his own camp, when he should have been resting his mind and body. One mistake could cost him his life. In this trade that they shared, an alert mind was essential.

Kimigiku inched closer as Yamazaki dropped to the ground and skimmed along the alleyway next to Sumiya. She watched as he entered a window near the back of building and then she followed, her senses reaching out before her. She was grateful that Chizuru was not involved in the latest mission in Shimabara; the last time had been a fiasco. Yamazaki and his captain, Saito, had protected Chizuru from harm, but it had been _Sen-hime_ who had kept the young Oni girl out of Kazama’s hands. If something like that were to happen again, there would be hell to pay.

Inside the Sumiya, Kimigiku knew she would need to be extra careful. It would be more difficult to hide, both from Yamazaki and from the girls within. Yamazaki would have an easier time of it. Though Kimigiku was the more skilled, Yamazaki had the slighter build; rather, he didn’t have the curves that she had to keep him out of some smaller spaces. She smiled in amusement at the thought. He would not be pleased with the comparison. But the smile dropped from her face a moment later when she caught sight of the shinobi once more.

He knelt if the darkened hallway with his ear pressed to a thin wall, and the look on his face told Kimigiku several things. He was apparently deeply troubled by something he had heard. His eyes were wide with shock and dismay. His hand was clamped over his mouth in an effort to keep himself from making any noise. Whatever it was, it had rattled the young man. Kimigiku found the situation remarkable. She knew from watching Yamazaki that he had trouble with his temper on occasion, but he had never shown this much lack of professionalism, even in his worst moments. What had he heard? She was tempted to creep closer herself, to listen in as he was doing. But she remained hidden and kept her eyes on his trembling form. Yes...he definitely wasn’t up to form. He shouldn’t be here.

Minutes passed and nobody moved. Yamazaki had regained some semblance of self-control, though he was still agitated and it showed. He suddenly tensed and began backing away, so Kimigiku did the same. She retraced her steps, exited the window they had both used to enter the building, and leaped smoothly to the rooftop. Moments later, Yamazaki followed suit, but instead of climbing to the rooftops, he dashed down the alleyway and disappeared around the corner. Kimigiku started to follow, but hesitated. What had caused the young man such...grief?

Quickly making up her mind, she turned away from the direction the shinobi had disappeared and, instead, reentered the Sumiya. She crept down the hall to the spot where Yamazaki had been crouching only moments before and listened. All had gone quiet, but Kimigiku was patient. She waited.

She didn’t have long to wait. A few moments later, the door slid open and two men appeared; one she recognized instantly and the second she vaguely remembered. Saito, most likely the cause of Yamazaki’s distress left the room moments before the other man, the one Kimigiku knew as Itou. Itou was the suspected traitor, and if Saito was meeting with him, she understood Yamazaki’s reaction all too well.

She narrowed her eyes and watched Saito closely. She had not thought him to be of Itou’s ilk. Surely there was something else going on here? It was impossible to read the man’s expression; he was as emotionless as ever. Itou, however, seemed quite pleased.

Kimigiku knitted her brows and remained completely still. Saito passed no more than three free in front of her while Itou went in the opposite direction. And in that moment, she saw it...the briefest of glimpses into the heart of the Shinsengumi’s Third Unit Captain. He was not pleased. He was _determined_. And she understood. She wondered if Yamazaki had finally understood, as well. He was an intelligent man. She was certain he would, if he didn’t already.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kimigiku waited for Saito to disappear around the next corner before slipping away. She would watch that one, too. These men, the Shinsengumi, were far more interesting than she ever thought they would be. She dashed away, her report for Sen-hime already forming in her mind.

 


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Tent (practically everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-camping they all go....

The small group of vehicles, ranging from a large SUV to the tiniest of sports cars, pulled into the parking area of the campground one after the other. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen an odd assortment of men -and one young lady- clambering out of the vehicles and grabbing bag after bag of equipment.

Kondo regarded his small band of agents with fondness. It had been a harrowing year for the agency, and he had come close to losing two of his men only a short time ago. It was that near-catastrophe which prompted him to arrange this small getaway; an outing for the entire company; men who had become more like family than co-workers. They needed to escape the hardships of work and city-living for at least a short time.

As soon as they reached the clearing designated to them, Sannan and Inoue began pointing out where items should be placed in an attempt to keep the campsite somewhat organized. Tents and sleeping bags were piled high near a small stand of trees, cooking supplies and implements were set aside in the clearing meant for a fire, and the small amount of clothing and personal care products were set to the side until tents were set up. The last pile, which held the group’s assortment of fishing poles, tackle, bait and other such things was quickly ransacked by Heisuke and Souji, who stated they would be catching dinner.

Yamazaki and Shimada, the two newest members of the team, volunteered to gather the needed firewood and headed out in the opposite direction of the fishermen. Harada and Shinpachi tackled the job of setting up tents, and Harada couldn’t help but mention to Chizuru that she could share his if she became frightened during the night. Saito gave him a reproachful look but remained silent, instead turning to help Chizuru ready campfire.

Hijikata and Kondo grabbed the last two fishing poles and followed after Souji and Heisuke. It would be up to them to catch any meat for dinner. The only things the group had brought with them were nonperishables and root vegetables. And, truth be told, Hijikata was certain that Souji would find some way to cause trouble. He was going to ensure it wouldn’t be where the food was concerned. But as they got closer to the river that lay a few hundred yards from the campsite, Hijikata heard Heisuke squawk followed by a loud splash. He and Kondo broke into a run and arrived in time to find Heisuke attempting to climb out the river.

“What was that for, Souji?!” Heisuke asked, fuming.

“What do you mean?” Souji asked innocently.

“Don’t give me that! You _pushed_ me!”

“I tripped! It was an accident....”

Heisuke looked skeptical, but he had no way of proving otherwise so he scowled but said nothing further.

Kondo chuckled and gave Heisuke a hand while Hijikata rolled his eyes and turned to Souji.

“Let’s just get some fish...without any more _accidents_.”

Souji grinned and the three oldest men set about baiting their hooks. Heisuke trudged back to camp to get dry clothes. When he arrived, Chizuru spotted him right away and cried out in dismay.

“Heisuke! What happened?”

“Souji....that’s what happened,” Heisuke grumbled as he fumbled through the bags until he located his own. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tossed the bag back onto the pile. When he turned around, Chizuru was looking at him sympathetically. “Ah, it’s nothing really. Anyway, after I change, I think I’ll go downriver a bit and fish by myself.”

“Would...you like some company? Or...” Chizuru started, but then she reconsidered. He _had_ said he was going to fish alone. Maybe he didn’t want the company?

“Hey, that would be great, Chizuru! Have you ever fished before?”

When she shook her head, Heisuke flashed a quick grin. “That’s okay! I’ll show you how!” He dashed off, his momentary dark mood replaced with excitement.

He was back in minutes, ready to go, but then he frowned. “Oh...we don’t have enough fishing poles!” He looked so crestfallen that Chizuru reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“We can share, can’t we?”

“You know, you could help us with these tents, you little shit!” Shinpachi spoke up.

“No way! You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen, right?” Heisuke quickly turned to Chizuru. “Come on, let’s get out of here!” He grabbed the pole and trotted back toward the river, Chizuru hastening to catch up.

* * *

Later that evening, after a supper of fresh fish, heated beans, and vegetables, the group sat around the campfire and shared stories.  Heisuke retold how he had caught the fish he brought in for supper for the third time, eliciting a chorus of groans from the gathered men. Souji regaled them with all the ways Hijikata had kept him from catching any fish at all. Shinpachi and Harada told a couple of wild stories of their capers in their favorite bar, though Kondo quickly hushed them before they could get too detailed.

Sannan was in the middle of an especially creepy ghost story when they first heard it; a rustling of leaves somewhere just beyond the firelight, followed by a low growling moan. The men exchanged uneasy glances and Chizuru scooted just a tad bit closer to Heisuke. Yamazaki and Saito volunteered to investigate, allowing the others to continue enjoying the festivities.

None of them had thought to bring weapons, but all the men were well-trained in hand-to-hand combat, Chizuru had been coached in self-defense. If worse came to worse, they would not be helpless. The remaining members of the group watched Yamazaki and Saito disappear into the darkness and waited for a moment before turning back to Sannan.

“Please continue, Sannan-kun!” Kondo said with a smile.

Sannan nodded and resumed his tale, relishing the fact that it suddenly seemed far more real than before. His voice rose and lowered as he switched from character to character, and he was quite pleased with the effect it had -at least on Chizuru and Heisuke. The two of them practically clung to each other, their eyes wide. He was just reaching the dramatic ending when another noise erupted from the forest. Heisuke leapt to his feet.

“Guys, it’s been a while since Hajime and Yamazaki went looking, right?”

The comrades took a few seconds to discuss what steps to take next.

“Well, we shouldn’t all go trampling in at one time. And it could just be a ploy to get us away from camp.” Shinpachi looked at the faces of his friends, before continuing. “We’ll split up. Sano, Heisuke and I will go check it out and the rest of you stay here. If we aren’t back in five minutes, you know something is up.”

Everyone agreed, and the three men trotted off into the forest. The rest of the group sat around the fire in tense silence, waiting to hear from either Yamazaki and Saito or the trio that had just left. Chizuru watched the others anxiously, hoping that nothing was wrong. They waited the allotted five minutes, and neither team returned. By that time, Souji had had enough. He moved toward the tree line before any of the others had a chance to gain their feet.

“Souji, wait!” Hijikata called out, but was ignored. “Damnit!”

“He’ll be fine, Toshi,” Kondo said, coming up to lay a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Hijikata nodded and the remaining members of the group took off after Souji. Chizuru tagged along near the back of the group, her stomach in knots. She was able to fight, but she didn’t like it. She hoped that she wouldn’t need to do so today. Shimada dropped back to walk next to her, quiet and watchful. When Chizuru glanced up at him questioningly, he gave her a sheepish smile.

“I was asked to stay close.”

He said nothing more, not even to say who had asked him to watch over her. Chizuru thought about that as they picked their way through the bramble. Shimada was really only close to two people within the group; Shinpachi and Yamazaki. She wondered which one had made the request. But, in the end, it made no difference. She knew that they all looked out for her in some way. And she often found that charming, though it could also be quite...restrictive. She sighed and she picked up her pace. Souji was moving quickly and so all the men following were trying to catch up.

After several minutes, they began to hear the sounds of movement ahead. Crackling leaves, snapping twigs, and...what sounded to Chizuru like labored breathing, though she couldn’t be certain. She peeked up at Shimada to see if she could discern anything from him, and she knew that he heard it, too.

“What do you think it is,” she whispered.

Shimada glanced down at her and smiled. “Most likely an animal of some kind. Or it could be that Saito-san and Yamazaki decided to spar. Or Nagakura-san and the others are up to some mischief,” he added with a twinkle in his eye. “Whatever it is, I’m sure there’s nothing to worry...”

His words were cut off when Souji shouted somewhere ahead of them, and then all hell broke loose. Kondo, Hijikata, Sannan and Gen all broke into a run, and Shimada turned to Chizuru with a staying hand.

“You should stay here until we know what’s going on.”

He stayed with her, as he had promised, and while Chizuru didn’t want to seem ungrateful, she did want to see what was going on. She didn’t like being treated differently from the others; she was a team member, too, and she just wished they would remember that. She sighed, knowing they meant well, but feeling extremely frustrated. She decided to keep quiet at the moment. But she would be having a talk with the crew once they returned to work on Monday. Enough was enough!

Chizuru was drawn out of her thoughts by a sudden movement to her left. She turned just in time to see Harada crash to the ground, and a wild-looking man leap onto his chest.

“Shiranui-san! W-what are you doing here?” Chizuru’s eyes opened wide at the sight of the two men, scrambling on the ground, and then she began searching the area behind them.

“Looking for me, Chizuru?” a voice called out.

“Ah! K-Kazama-san!”

The man stepped into the clearing with a smirk, and right on his heels was Shinpachi.

“Oi! Don’t flatter yourself, asshole!” Shinpachi growled, stepping between Chizuru and her would-be suitor.

“You are in my way.”

“Damn right, I am!”

Kazama glared at Shinpachi and stepped to the side, resting his eyes on Chizuru once more.

“I wish to speak with my bride-to-be.”

“I-I am not your f-fiancé,” Chizuru stammered, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She had never met anybody who simply ignored another feelings so resolutely. Or maybe it was that he couldn’t accept that her heart belonged to another....though the ‘ _other’_ in question had no idea.

Shiranui and Harada had stopped fighting and were watching the scene; one in amusement, the other in disgust.

“Kazama! How many times do you have to get rejected before it sinks in, eh?” Shiranui laughed, and then broke off when he felt a jab to his ribs.

“Hey...get off if we’re taking a break, you freak!” Harada growled. He poked Shiranui in the ribs once again.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Well _I’m_ not. Get. Off.”

Shiranui sighed dramatically, but did as requested and rolled to the side. Their banter had attracted Kazama’s attention, and after a signal from Shinpachi, Shimada rushed Chizuru back toward camp. Kazama turned back to stop them, but Harada rose to his feet and stepped in front of him.

“Leave her be,” he warned quietly.

Kazama glowered at Harada but remained where he was. “Fine. I would rather speak to her later, anyway.

Shinpachi snorted. “Like she’d want anything to do with you.”

Kazama turned his eyes to Shinpachi and gave him a scornful smile. “We shall see.” He turned on his heel and marched back into the trees. “Come on, Shiranui, we’re leaving.”

Shiranui bristled. “I’m not your servant, Kazama.”

“No, but I _am_ your ride out of here.”

“I’ll hitch a ride with Harada.”

“Like hell you will!” Harada said, turning to frown down at the dark-haired man.

“Ah, come on, Harada! Don’t you want to finish our fight?!” Shiranui grinned up at him. “How about winner gets to decide how I get home?”

Harada rolled his eyes and turned to Shinpachi. “Where are the others?”

“They’ll be along. I guess we can head back to camp. I’m sure Chizuru wants to hear about all this.”

Harada nodded and the two men walked away, leaving Shiranui sitting in the dust.

 


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Thankful (Sannan and Heisuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colonel has some interesting thoughts....

Sannan knew how the rank and file soldiers viewed him. He often wondered if the captains viewed him in the same way. He had become a monster; it was as simple as that. And he knew that his attitude didn’t help. But he didn’t _want_ it to help. He didn’t want his friends to know exactly what it was that he had become. Because as much as they thought they knew, they were wrong. He was much worse than the nightmares they dreamed up.

And now Heisuke was the same. No, that wasn’t quite right. Heisuke _had_ become a fury, just as Sannan had, but...it was _not_ the same. Somehow, and Sannan wasn’t sure how, Heisuke had retained his humanity. He had remained....Heisuke.

How was that possible? At first, he had worried that Heisuke’s humanity would cause the younger man trouble down the line. It would be near impossible to marry being a fury to that honest morality of his. But Heisuke had proven him wrong. He had only changed physically. How had he done it? Was Heisuke truly that much stronger than Sannan?

Sannan gave up on trying to sleep. His thoughts wouldn’t allow him to rest, so he rose and went to his desk. He withdrew his journal from the desk drawer and began to write. The motion of pencil over paper always calmed his mind - helped him to sort his jumbled thoughts into some semblance of order. He had little fear of anyone finding or reading his words. Only Okita would be interested, and even he knew better than to mess with Sannan in that regard. The thought caused a rare smile to play on Sannan’s lips.

He looked down at his writing and paused. His mind focused on Heisuke once again. The light-hearted, smiling ex-captain -now a fury- was an enigma. Sannan desperately wanted to learn the cause of such difference between Heisuke and all the other furies created to date, including himself. As he considered how to best approach even researching such a thing, there came a quick knock at his door.

“Excuse me, Sannan-san!” Heisuke called out, his voice much too bright for the hour of day.

Sannan shook his head, both amused and annoyed, a feeling he often felt toward the youngest fury.

“Enter,” he called as he stood and faced the door.

“Sannan-san, you aren’t sleeping yet?”

Sannan raised a brow at the question, since it was obvious that he was, in fact, awake.

“Oh...ah, you know what I mean! I can’t sleep either. My mind won’t shut up, you know?”

“And what is your mind saying to you, Heisuke-kun?” Sannan asked, waving a hand toward a cushion next to his small table.

Both men seated themselves and Heisuke took a deep breath before beginning.

“I’ve been thinking...I want to try and stay as close to who I was a possible, you know? I mean, I know that I’m not _exactly_ the same, but...I want to be _me_.”

“I see. You know that this will be next to impossible.”

“I don’t think so. All I have to do is just...keep making the same choices I would’ve made, right? And...doing things I have always done, even if I don’t need to now.”

Sannan was intrigued. “Explain.”

“Well...Like...You know we don’t eat as much, right? Stuff doesn’t....taste good anymore. But...Well, I’m just going to eat it like I always did, because...that’s who I am. And...I’m going to spar with the guys when I can, because I always did. Of course, I can only do that when the guys come here, since I’m supposed to be dead and all.”

Sannan looked at Heisuke closely. Was this what made him so different from the others? Could it be as simple as...not allowing one’s self to change? His fingers were itching to write down these thoughts. It was something he could verify on his own, given the time.

“Heisuke-kun, what do you do when the bloodlust comes to you?”

“Huh? O-oh...well...” Heisuke frowned and scratched the back of his neck. “I just...ignore it. I know that, if I just keep thinking about who I was....it will go away. If I ever give in... Well, I’m afraid if I ever give in, I won’t be _me_ anymore.” He glanced up to see if Sannan planned to lecture him about being naïve and foolhardy like usual, but was surprised to find the colonel looking at him thoughtfully. “Sannan-san?”

“Yes?”

“I-is something wrong?”

“Not at all. I just have quite a lot to do today. Did you need anything else?”

“Ah...no?”

“Well, then try to get some sleep. Daylight will be here soon and you don’t want to be up for that.”

“Yeah...I guess. But what about you? You need to sleep, too, you know.”

Sannan smiled. “Yes. As soon as I have finished this small bit of paperwork, I will get some rest. I promise.”

Heisuke nodded and took his leave. Sannan immediately turned to his notebook, scratched out a few notes and then closed the book. He looked back toward the door Heisuke had just exited, lost in thought. With a small sigh, he finally rose and went back to his futon, ready to finally sleep. He was surprised to feel so...thankful to Heisuke-kun. There was hope within him that Sannan could cling to. If Heisuke could remain the same....


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Music (Saito and Chizuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans go awry....but that's okay.

Saito is sitting at his desk, filing away the last of the day’s work, when the order comes in. He stares at the piece of paper, and for the first time in his life, he considers leaving it for the next day for...personal reasons. But the red ‘urgent’ in the top corner forbids it. He sighs and picks up the phone, cancelling the dinner reservations he had made over a month prior, and then he calls Chizuru.

She is understanding, as he knew she would be, and assures him that they can make new plans once he arrives home. He hangs up the phone and sets to work on the new file, keeping an eye on the clock. It takes him nearly two hours to complete the work, and he faxes the completed forms before turning out the lights and locking up for the night.

He is surprised to see Chizuru waiting outside the office building when he steps outside, and he gives her a small smile as he reaches her. She takes his hand, and they walk to her car together, Chizuru chatting animatedly about the remainder of the evening they have planned.

It isn’t an anniversary. It isn’t even a special occasion. They had simply wanted to plan something for themselves because neither of them had ever done so. And one missed reservation isn’t a catastrophe, though Saito is still disappointed that he wasn’t able to take Chizuru to her favorite restaurant. Instead, they go to a local mom and pop dive. The place has special meaning, so it still serves its purpose, and Saito relaxes as he answers Chizuru’s questions about his day.

They finish their meal quickly, ready to move on to the next moment...dancing. Saito has never taken Chizuru dancing...has, in fact, never danced before in his life. But she wants to do this, and Saito has learned at least one thing about himself since he married Chizuru. He cannot say no to her. Seeing the happiness evident in her eyes, he is glad of this. He is happy to give her something as simple as a night of dancing, even if he is terrified of making a fool of himself.

She rests her hand on his arm as they walk to the car, and turns her face up to him, the smile he loves so much playing on her lips. He feels the warmth of that smile move through his body, something that happens every time he sees it. He can never tire of joy she exudes at the smallest things. He squeezes her hand, unable to put into words what music is playing in his heart as he looks at her.

They nearly reach the car without incident....nearly. But as Saito reaches out to open the door for her, navigating around the small puddles formed from the early afternoon’s showers, a truck approaches too quickly. It drives through the puddles they had so carefully stepped around, and a wall of water splashes the couple, soaking them from head to toe.

Saito is livid. Chizuru is soaked to the bone and now they must go home, bathe, and change. That isn’t necessarily an issue, but the time makes it difficult. There will be no dancing. Frazzled by the day’s turn of event, Saito drives them home in silence. Chizuru sits in the seat across from him, her teeth chattering even with the heat on full blast. He reaches a hand toward her and she clasps it, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He cannot believe that she is still able to see good in this day. All of his plans are ruined and she must be miserable, but no...she is pleased just to be with him. He knows this, and he marvels at its meaning. She loves him. It is still so...unexpected. He often looks at her and wonders how she could. But he is a selfish man, he knows. He can’t tell her that she is too good for him, for fear that she may believe it and leave. So he accepts it and does his best to show his love for her.

But today...he has not been able to show her like he wants. His plans have derailed at every possible turn. And still she smiles at him, her love showing so openly in her eyes that he could cry. He is a practical man. He knows that he sees her with rose-tinted glasses. But he also knows that, even without his bias, she is as perfect as any person could be.

It takes nearly three quarters of an hour to reach their home, and Saito still refuses to admit defeat. He will ensure that Chizuru has her dance. He plans it out as he drives, and by the time he pulls into their driveway, he is excited. He wants to surprise her with a night of slow dancing and slow kisses and slow love-making.

They traverse the path to the house, in the dark, hand in hand. When they reach the door, Saito unlocks it quickly and ushers Chizuru inside. He guides her to the bedroom where she begins to peel of the layers of soaked clothing as he moves to the bathroom to ready the water for her. They pass each other at the doorway and Chizuru grasps his hand. When he looks down at her, she stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss against his lips, chaste and sweet. She looks at him imploringly and he knows what she wants.

And just like that, because he can never say no to her, he changes his plans again. But it is okay. She is his and he hers, and that is all that matters.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Candle (Kazama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru is out for the evening....

Kazama had made mistakes. He knew that. He struggled to admit it to himself, but deep down, he knew. His approach had been...careless. Because of that, it had taken him years to rectify the biggest miscalculation of his life. But he _had_ rectified it. Chizuru was his, and he loved her far more than he ever dreamed he could love anyone.

And _she_ loved _him_.

He repeated those words to himself every day. For as much as he wanted people to believe he was confident -and he usually was- in this, he had not been. He had been undone by Chizuru Yukimura. There was no other way to put it. She took him and destroyed him, and he loved it. He was...not the same man. He was _changed_.

He frowned as he walked the halls, his thoughts drifting from one point to another at random. Chizuru was out for the evening; a rare occurrence, since they usually spent their evenings together. It had taken some convincing for Kazama to give up his hours; for him to allow her to travel to Sen’s though it would be late before she returned. He knew that Chizuru was frustrated, but she couldn’t understand. It had taken him so long to win her heart. He had wasted so much time by having to make up for his missteps. Every moment he had with her was to be cherished. And traveling at night was...dangerous.

He paused in the doorway of the great room. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. He moved with the grace of a cat, weaving between the pieces of furniture until he reached the window. On the sill, placed there by Kazama on the day he brought Chizuru _home_ , was a candle. It wasn’t anything spectacular; just a candle. But tonight he lit it for the first time. It was the first night he had spent away from Chizuru since their marriage six months prior. And the candle was to light her way back home.

It was a silly thing, a tradition of humans that he had read about and found amusing. But tonight, he wanted to ensure Chizuru’s safe return in whatever way possible, so he lit the candle and replaced on the windowsill. He would have preferred to accompany her. He was still...unhappy with his decision to send Amagiri in his stead. Of course, Chizuru did not know Amagiri was following her. She wouldn’t understand. She would think he didn’t trust her. But that wasn’t it. He trusted her completely. It was the rest of the world that caused him concern.

He prowled the house like a caged animal, waiting for her return. It was not that he couldn’t function without her. He could and had for many years. But the evenings were _his,_ and with her gone, he felt...discontent. His skin crawled and his temper flared.

He had considered refusing to let her go. It had come to mind immediately, and the _old_ him would have uttered those words without hesitation. But he was changed, and so he had swallowed down the bitterness and said nothing when she announced that she would be spending the evening with Sen-hime. He wanted to make no more mistakes.

The hours creeped along and Kazama watched the clock. He tried to keep his patience. He did not want to present an irritated face to Chizuru upon her return. But it was difficult. He wanted her home. He...wanted her. It was a new thing, not attempting to obtain his wants immediately. When he heard the key in the door, he was on his feet in an instant. He met her at the door. She looked up in surprise, not expecting him to be right there and she gasped when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fervently.

“Chizuru, you’re home.”

She smiled up at him, still wrapped in his arms. “Yes, Chikage. I am home.”


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Cozy (Yamazaki and Kimigiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's following whom?
> 
> Also, a BIG HUGE thank you to ImpracticalDemon at Tumblr for allowing me the use of her idea that the Oni can read mindssssss..... sort of... :D

 Yamazaki paced the length of his room in quick, angry strides. Shimada was out on patrol with the second division, and Yamazaki was grateful to have the time he needed to calm his mind. He didn’t want to have to explain his agitation. He wasn’t even sure he _could_ explain it. He didn’t understand it himself.

It had started on the night he discovered Saito-taichō in deep conversation with Ito-san. He still felt a warm flush on his cheeks when he thought back to that evening. He had been shocked at the situation he found himself in and ...he had not been at his best that evening. But what embarrassed him most was the fact that he had been _watched_ and had not been aware of it until later.

The Oni shinobi, Kimigiku, had followed him the entire night and he never knew until mere moments before he took his leave from the Sumiya. He had spotted her as he retreated, and the sight had shocked him to his core. Had she chosen, she could have killed him on the spot and that thought sent chills down his spine. Not because he feared death -he did not- but he did fear being incapable of fulfilling his duties. If he died, it would definitely be an inconvenience for the Shinsengumi.

If that night had been the only night that he noticed her, he would have been able to overlook it. But lately, he had sensed her nearly every time he left the compound. It was...baffling and...not quite annoying, but...

And therein lie his frustration. He didn’t know what he felt about this odd situation. He had, of course, reported it to Hijikata-fukuchō the moment he realized it was happening. The vice-commander had simply told him to be on his guard and to report any changes in her actions.

But Yamazaki was discomfited more by the fact that he could not _lose_ her. And he had tried. He used every bit of skill he had picked up in the two and half years he had been with the Shinsengumi, and it was useless. She never lost his trail....not once. It was beginning to mess with his confidence. How was it that she always knew where he would be? Did she follow him from the compound? It _couldn’t_ be that. He triple-checked every time.

He clenched his hands into fists. There was only one way to solve the puzzle. He would have to confront her. But that caused minor problems of its own. Should he inform Hijikata-fukuchō of his plan? Was the risk worth the gain? What _was_ the risk? And the question that bothered him most...would he be able to locate her if she chose to hide from him? Sighing, Yamazaki sat in seiza and began to empty his mind, taking slow, deep breaths. He needed clarity and meditation was something that Saito-taichō had taught him to use when he needed to focus his thoughts.

* * *

Kimigiku moved swiftly through the streets of Kyoto toward Sen-hime’s residence, her evening of intel-gathering at an end. It had been a slow night, and little of import had happened. The Shinsengumi captains had made an appearance, which was always entertaining, but unnoteworthy this time. She paused at the base of a small hill, just outside the city and listened. Smiling to herself, she moved again, slower than before. She knew who followed her and was impressed that he had done so without notice until that moment. He was improving. Still, her senses were more fine-tuned and her years of knowledge of the area gave her the advantage. She couldn’t allow him to follow her all the way to Yase, so she changed direction. She led him through the trees, moving swiftly toward an area deep within the wood that she knew well. When she reached the cozy little cabin that nestled into the side of a small hill, she turned to wait for him.

Yamazaki stopped just short of the clearing, searching the area around the Oni for any sign of a trap.  His instincts told him there were none, but he couldn’t allow himself to be careless. He made his way forward slowly, eyes on the shinobi, senses extended to the area surrounding them both.

“Yamazaki-han.”

He paused again, eyes darting around the clearing and up to the cabin’s rooftop, before coming to rest on Kimigiku. He remained silent, but inclined his head. Kimigiku bit back a smile. She was certain he would not appreciate it, or would misconstrue it as some form of condescension. It was not. She rather admired his work ethic, and found him to be quite a challenge. What she found most intriguing was his attempt to hide his true self behind those he admired -Saito-taichō and Hijikata-fukuchō.

“I have laid no traps, Yamazaki-han. Even if I had chosen to do so, I would not have had the time.”

Yamazaki had to concede the point. He had followed her from the Sumiya, all the way to this point. There was no way she could have known in advance about his plans. He hadn’t known them himself until the moment he left the compound.

“Kimigiku-san, you have been following me.”

The Oni arched a brow and studied Yamazaki’s expression. The direct approach...she should have known he would choose that course of action. She found it refreshing. There was no game-playing with this one. She decided to respond in kind.

“You are correct, Yamazaki-han.”

“ _Why_ are you following me? What is your purpose?”

At this determined request, Kimigiku did smile. She beckoned to Yamazaki and turned to the cabin.

“Please, join me. I am weary, and would prefer to have this conversation inside.”

Yamazaki hesitated, suspicion flaring up instantly. Kimigiku simply shook her head and moved to the door.

“We have already established that I had no time to set traps, Yamazaki-han.”

Yamazaki followed, his steps as silent and graceful as the woman’s. He left the door open, which Kimigiku noted with amusement, but chose not to mention. She pulled two cushions from a cabinet set against the wall and arranged them on the floor. They sat together, and Kimigiku began to speak.

“You asked why I have been following you.” She tilted her head to the side, contemplating the younger man. “Are you aware of how long I have been doing so?”

Yamazaki blinked at her blunt question. He thought she would attempt to hide the fact that she had been following him, and when she admitted to it, he assumed she would pretend it had only happened once or twice. He hated to admit that he was intrigued, but he was. He was also very cautious. She could be attempting to mislead him.

“Yamazaki-han, there is something you need to be aware of before you continue that train of thought,” Kimigiku interrupted.

Yamazaki glanced up sharply, his eyes narrowing. “What do you mean?”

“Your thoughts are very pronounced. When I am near you, I can hear them as clearly as if you had spoken.”

Yamazaki was on his feet in an instant, stepping toward the door. What had she ‘heard’? Had he revealed any secrets? How close did she have to be to hear him? Was she speaking the truth? Was this a trick? His mind reeled. When Kimigiku rose to her feet, he moved to a guarded position, ready to defend himself should she attack.

“I apologize. I have mishandled this severely,” she said quietly. She didn’t move, but looked at him imploringly. “You must understand, just as you have secrets that you must keep, I do as well. Not many know of that ability, Yamazaki-han. I shared it with you so that you could control your thoughts, not to trick you.”

Yamazaki was torn; should he stay and learn what he could, or should he leave now and consider this meeting a failure. He looked at Kimigiku closely, and tried to read what was behind her eyes. She appeared to be sincere, but it could be an act. He decided to do what he always did in such circumstances. He trusted his gut...and his gut told him she was not attempting to deceive him. To be on the safe side, he indicated that she should continue, but he remained standing by the door. Kimigiku sighed, took her seat, and gathered her thoughts.

“Sen-hime, my Lady, requested some time ago that I keep close watch over Yukimura-sama. You know that she is...vital to the demons, yes?”

“I know that Kazama wishes to take her as his bride whether Yukimura-kun is willing to go or not,” Yamazaki stated, stiffly.

“Yes, exactly. Female demons are rare, and so Kazama-sama wishes to have her. Sen-hime and I wish to keep that from happening. Yukimura-sama should be free to choose whom she wishes to marry. However, Kazama-sama does not see things in quite the same light. I am here to ensure that Yukimura-sama has her choice.”

“The Shinsengumi will protect Yukimura-kun...”

“Yes, of course you will. But I have been asked to keep watch, and so I shall. But I only tell you this to better explain why I have been following _you_ , Yamazaki-han.”

Yamazaki frowned but moved back to his seat. “Please continue.”

“On the night that Yukimura-sama infiltrated the Sumiya under the guise of a geisha, you were there. I was intrigued by your actions.”

Yamazaki bit the inside of his cheek. That night was not one he cared to dwell on; he had overdone things and had borne the brunt of many bad jokes aimed his direction because of it -especially from Okita-taichō. What this shinobi could have found ‘intriguing’ was beyond him.

Kimigiku smiled again. “You think on your feet, and you placed yourself in a dangerous situation to protect Yukimura-sama. These things are rare among the humans I have seen.”

“They are not rare among the Shinsengumi,” Yamazaki said adamantly.

“Perhaps. I will agree some of your captains have more honor than I would have thought. Hijikata-fukuchō and Kondo-kyokuchō have gathered a rather impressive group of men beneath them.”

“You still have not said why you have been following me...or _how_.”

Kimigiku got the distinct impression that it was the ‘how’ that truly bothered the younger man. He watched her intently; a severe expression on his face.

“The ‘how’ is easy to answer. I can sense you. You have a distinct...pattern on my senses, as it were. The ‘why’ is more difficult to explain, but it comes down to what I stated earlier. Your actions and demeanor are different from most humans I have encountered, and you, like myself, work in the shadows.”

“You have been following me all over Kyoto because we have something _in common_?” he asked, incredulous.

“In part, yes,” Kimigiku stated with amusement. “But that is...irrelevant. What I find most fascinating is how well you do your job with so little training.”

Yamazaki’s eyes widened. “I have been trained very well by...”

Kimigiku held up a hand to slow the man down. “I did not say you were not trained well, Yamazaki-han. I only meant that you have not been training for a long period of time. I have trained from the time I was able to hold a weapon, yet  you are not so far behind me in ability. I find this both...annoying and fascinating. I have followed you to see how you react to situations; to see what you do that is different from me; to see if you handle situations in the same fashion that I would.”

“And do I?” Yamazaki asked, his solemn expression dissipating as the topic piqued his interest. If he could learn something from Kimigiku-san, perhaps it would aid the Shinsengumi.

“For the most part. There are differences, of course. We are different, after all. I am an Oni and a woman. My choices reflect my culture and my gender just as yours do. I do find your inability -or more likely, your unwillingness- to take care of yourself rather bothersome.”

“My...inability...to care for...myself?” Yamazaki spluttered, completely taken aback. “I am a doctor’s son. I am the chief medic of the Shinsengumi! What....”

“Yes, and you take care of the Shinsengumi’s ill quite well, I am sure. But you _do not_ take care of yourself in the same manner.”

Yamazaki opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut. It was true that he _sometimes_ overlooked certain things, when he was busy. His brows furrowed as he tried to think of an argument against what she was accusing him of, and found that he could not. Kimigiku rose to her feet, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I must continue on my way, Yamazaki-han. I have answered your questions. Know that what I have told you tonight was not meant to criticize, but you do need to care for yourself more. You need more rest if you are going to place yourself in harm’s way on a daily basis. Please excuse me.”

Yamazaki watched as she drew close and he stepped to the side. She paused when she reached him, and Yamazaki was startled to find they were of a same height. He had not noticed before, and he berated himself for the lapse. He was still dwelling on that thought when Kimigiku spoke once more.

“ I come here often to meditate.  Perhaps you would join me one evening, Yamazaki-han.”

She slipped out the door and was gone before Yamazaki could pull his thoughts together. He considered her words very carefully as he walked back to the compound. Perhaps he would join her. If he could learn something useful, it would be worth the trip. He ignored the quiet voice in his head that suggested there might be other reasons to consider. He was, after all, a very busy man.

 

                                           


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Window (Shiranui and Harada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion from days 10 and 17....

Harada leaned heavily on Shiranui as they exited the ship. It had been a long and agonizing journey for him, the constant swaying of the boat wreaking havoc on his already punished body. Shiranui scowled and muttered a string of complaints about the weight and ‘having to carry your worthless ass’, but he shifted his stance to better assist the spearman anyway. Harada rolled his eyes and ignored the expletives, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other without sending waves of pain shooting through his system.

The doctor back in Ueno had attempted to discourage the men from making the trip. It had taken some doing for Shiranui to convince Harada to leave in the first place, but when the doctor told them the damage it could cause to Harada, he had held his breath waiting to see if the spearman would change his mind. He had not. In fact, he had been rather adamant that if they were going to leave Japan, they would do it immediately.

Harada remembered the conversation he had with Shiranui quite well. He had woken to find the demon hovering over him with a frown. A stranger stood behind him, trembling in his boots and looking from Shiranui to the door across the room. Harada was certain the man would have bolted had Shiranui not had a very tight grip on his wrist.

“He’s awake, doc. Get to it.” Shiranui pulled the stranger closer and the man dropped to his knees next to Harada.

“H-how are you feeling, mister?” the man asked in a shaky voice.

Harada tried to focus on the question. Who was this man? What the hell was Shiranui doing here? Where was here? He didn’t realize he had asked the last question aloud until the Shiranui spoke up.

“You’re still in Ueno, baka. Answer the doctor and quit asking stupid questions.”

Harada gritted his teeth and glared up at the demon. If the doctor hadn’t looked completely petrified, he would have had a few choice words to say as well. Instead, he turned his focus inward and attempted to give an accurate account of how he felt.

“Well, my gut feels like someone has a knife plunged into it and they keep twisting the damn thing. Other than that, a few stiff muscles and a headache. Nothing else.”

The doctor nodded and turned to Shiranui with wide eyes.

“Those pains are to be expected. His fever has gone down and he is getting plenty of sleep. He needs liquids. I would hold off on solid food for now.”

Shiranui nodded and released his grasp on the man. “Fine, you can go. I will come find you tomorrow for another look.”

“H-hai!” The doctor scrambled to his feet and left hurriedly.

Shiranui turned back to Harada, who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

“What’s your game, Shiranui?”

“Is that how you thank me for saving your miserable life, Harada?”

“Why did you save my life? Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture...thank you.”

Shiranui rose to his feet and walked to the irori in the center of the room. He poked the fire absentmindedly. After a moment, he spoke.

“It would have been a waste, your life ending there. That’s all. Don’t go reading anything into it.” He glanced up sharply at the low chuckle coming from across the room. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“Nothing,” Harada said, wincing in pain.

“Serves you right.” He was quiet for a moment more, and then asked, “What are your plans, Harada?”

“What do you mean?”

“Now that the war has shifted, now that those abominations are gone...what do you intend to do?”

“The Shinsengumi....”

“The Shinsengumi are gone!” Shiranui growled, standing up and striding to the window.

“W-what?! What are you saying, Shiranui?”

“I’m saying you are a fool if you think you’re on the winning side here. Your Shinsengumi have fled to Ezo...they stand no chance. I’m saying you’re an even bigger fool if you think you will be able to rejoin them in time. So what are your plans?”

The conversation had gone on for hours; so long that Harada had fallen asleep in the middle of an argument he knew he would win. Days passed and Shiranui stayed, much to Harada’s surprise. The demon was not known for his patience or his kindness and Harada enjoyed pointing it out often.

By the end of the month, word had come that things were even worse in the north and Harada was beside himself. Shiranui took off the day they received word that Kazama had headed toward Ezo, and left Harada in the care of the same doctor who had been so anxious to be anywhere but there. At least the man seemed much less distressed without the demon present. Harada had no idea what Shiranui planned, or if he planned on returning.

Time passed slowly for Harada. The belly wound was healing slowly but no sign of infection gave him hope. Nearly three weeks passed before he heard anything of Shiranui. Word came via the doctor that the ‘blue-haired madman’ was back in town. The doctor let Harada know that he would not be returning and with that, Harada was left alone for the first time since his injury. He struggled to his feet, the effort nearly causing him to black out. He drug himself over to the small window and looked out, surprised to find himself surrounded by nothing but trees. He hadn’t realized the cabin they were in was out in the middle of the woods. There was no way he could make it _anywhere_...not that he would be able to get far in his condition, anyway. Looking out at the expanse of trees gave Harada an overwhelming feeling of isolation.

He moved from the window, his feet dragging as he made his way to the futon. The short trip had tired him and he could feel his legs trembling from the exertion. He made it halfway across the floor before his legs took out completely and he fell to the floor. The searing pain that shot through his gut terrified more than anything ever had before. Had he ripped open the wound? He crawled toward the futon, dragging his body slowly across the floor. The door banged open behind him and he rolled to his side to see what was going on. Shiranui stood in the doorway, brows arched and hand on hip.

“I can’t leave you alone for any amount of time before you’re trying to kill yourself?”

“Shut up and help me to the bed,” Harada grumbled, clutching a hand to his stomach.

“Did you open your gut?” Shiranui asked as moved closer.

“Don’t know. Feels like I tore something.”

Shiranui knelt down and started pressing on Harada’s abdomen.

“Hey! Try being a little less rough, yeah?”

“Shut up. I need to see if you’ve done any major damage.” He muttered under his breath as he prodded, then drug Harada’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, get up. I don’t see any blood, so you’ll probably live.”

Together, they managed to get Harada back on the futon in one piece, and he slept for the remainder of the night. The next morning, Shiranui woke him with a short jab to the ribs.

“Wake up!”

“Is there no other way you know to wake somebody?” Harada grumbled, his body sore from the previous night’s activities.

“Yeah, but they aren’t as fun. Listen up. I went to Ezo...”

“What!? But you weren’t gone _that_ long...”

“Quit interrupting! I _am_ a demon, remember? I can move circles around you humans. Anyway, I saw your pal...Nagakura? Gave him your spear.”

“You did what? What do you mean...Why would you do that?” Harada sat up, ignoring the discomfort it caused, to intent on hearing what Shiranui was saying.

“You were taking too long to decide what you wanted to do. I took your spear to Nagakura. He was upset that you were dead, by the way. Really tugged at his heartstrings, I think.”

“Shiranui, you...” Harada couldn’t even begin to assimilate what he was hearing. He shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. “You...told Shinpachi I was _dead_?”

“Of course not. Demons don’t lie. I just gave him your spear. He assumed the rest on his own.” He grinned, not apologetic at all. “Now, we just need to get a ride on a boat. I think...”

“Wait, wait...What?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“A boat...you know, those things that float on water? Take you places across the sea?”

“Shiranui, you are two seconds from getting your ass kicked. I don’t care if it kills me. What are you _talking_ about?!”

Shiranui grinned again. “We’re getting out of Japan. I’m done with the war; you’re too injured, so you’re done, too. Besides, you’re a wanted criminal now, you know. All that Bakumatsu shit and all...”

“So let me get this straight. You took it upon yourself to take my weapon to my best friend, leading him to believe I’m dead, then you waltz back here and expect me to leave the country with you? Are you fucking insane?”

“I’ve been told so,” Shiranui said with a shrug. “But it makes sense, don’t you think? If you stay in Japan, you’ll have to change your name and hide for the rest of your life, always worrying about who’s coming after you. Of course, I could protect you, but I won’t. I’m not that nice.”

The argument continued, but no matter what Harada threw at him, Shiranui always had a response that made sense...sort of. In the end, Harada had given in. It was true; Japan wasn’t a safe place for him now. And he had grown disenchanted with it as the old ways crumbled.

And now, here they stood, at the dock of a new city in a new country, Shiranui supporting Harada as they made their way down the pier. Shiranui’s eyes were alive with excitement, and Harada found it contagious. He could start over here, be whoever or whatever he wanted to be. He glanced over at Shiranui when the demon laughed aloud.

“Breathe it in, Harada! New life! Ah, just think of all the new things we will see. I read that they have a problem with something they call bandits here. Bet we could take ‘em. Or maybe we could join them! Either way, it sounds exciting!”

Harada rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress the grin that lit his face. Electricity charged the air. Yes, this would definitely be interesting.

 

 


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Knitted Sweater (Heisuke and Chizuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a while....you know?

Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke sat in a semi-circle in front of Chizuru, who glanced down at them gratefully.

“Thank you all so much for helping me. I-I’m just not sure I’m cut out to teach anybody.”

“You’ll do fine, Chizuru.” Sano reached up and patted her knee.

“Well, if you can teach us, you can teach anybody, Chizuru!” Heisuke chirped with a grin, and Shinpachi nodded his agreement.

“Okay then, I guess we should get started.” Chizuru pulled a large bag out from behind her chair and set it in front of the three men. “Just pick one color for now. I suggest working with something light and bulky. It will be easier to see.”

She held up an example for the men to see and then moved out of the way as the men dived for the bag, each pushing the other to ensure they got the color they wanted first. After much shoving and many elbows to tender body parts, all three men settled back with their colors of choice and waited for further instruction.

Chizuru walked them through how to hold their knitting needles, how to cast on, how to do the two basic knitting stitches and so on. They repeated the step several times, and Chizuru was pleased to see all three men succeed.

“Chizuru, when will we make sweaters?” Heisuke asked, glancing up from his work.

“Sweaters?” Chizuru smiled at him as he undid the work he had completed and started again. “Sweaters are a little difficult for beginners, Heisuke. There are a lot of different things you haven’t learned yet. But...I could teach to how to make a scarf today.”

“Really? Okay, let’s to do that!” he said, excitement making his voice rise to a near squeak. Sano and Shinpachi exchanged knowing glances.

“What a wonderful idea! This would be something that beginners could do pretty easily, too. I’ll add it to the first day roster for my class! Thank you, Heisuke,” Chizuru told him.

Heisuke grinned up at her and then set back to working on making the proper knits and purls. Sano and Shinpachi groaned good-naturedly, but did the same.

“Okay, Teach! Show us what you’ve got!” Sano chuckled.

The lesson went on for another hour, and when it was over, all three men had something that at least resembled a scarf. They packed up and took their newly made treasures with them...all but Heisuke, who was dragging his feet. When Chizuru turned to see what was taking him so long, he quickly checked to ensure that his friends were halfway down the walk before whispering to Chizuru.

“So...when are you having your first class? I’d like to come, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, you’re welcome to join in! I’d be glad to see a face I know,” Chizuru admitted, and quickly gave him the information he requested.

* * *

When, several days later, Chizuru arrived at the community center to teach her first class, she was surprised at the number of people who had shown up. She felt a small trickle of panic rise up before her eyes fell on Heisuke. Grinning in relief, she made her way toward him, but paused when she realized he was in deep conversation with someone. She resumed her steps, slowly drawing nearer in hopes of catching his attention before the class began. When Heisuke turned toward her, she stopped in her tracks.

“Sen!”

The person Heisuke had been chatting with so animatedly was none other than your best friend.

“Chizuru! It’s quite a turn out, isn’t it?” Sen exclaimed with a bright smile.

“Huh? O-oh, yes, it is!” Chizuru hesitated as she glanced at her friends. “I didn’t know you and Heisuke were acquainted.”

“We just met, actually. We started talking while we waited and realized we were both friends of yours.”

Heisuke nodded in agreement and grinned. “Hey, Chizuru! I can’t wait to get started.”

Chizuru smiled, glad that her friends had shown up to support her. Heisuke’s presence was always a relief when her anxiety began to overwhelm her. But...why had Sen come? She already knew how to knit...was, in fact, far better at it that Chizuru. Surely, she would be bored to tears sitting through a course on something she was already an expert on. Not that Chizuru wasn’t glad that Sen was there. But...why was she still standing so _close_ to Heisuke? Not that Chizuru and Heisuke were anything more than friends...

Chizuru frowned, uncertain about the peculiar feelings suddenly welling up inside. Did she like Heisuke....LIKE him? Her eyes widened as the thought took hold and became realization. She did! She liked him very much. And now Sen...was she _flirting_ with Heisuke? Chizuru didn’t have time to do more than consider it, however. The doors were unlocked and everyone started shuffling forward, dragging her mind away from the idea. Sen linked an arm through Heisuke’s and then through Chizuru’s, pulling them forward into the crowd.

The class went by quickly, much to Chizuru’s surprise. Once she had started, it had become much easier and she gratefully answered the questions Heisuke tossed her way.  Once the other students realized that she was willing to answer questions, they jumped in with their own and the two-hour course passed in lively conversation and demonstration. At the end of their allotted time, several students came up to speak with her, assuring Chizuru that they would return for the next one. Once the crowd had dispersed, she looked up to find an empty room. Both Heisuke and Sen had gone. Disappointed, but still feeling elated over the outcome of her first day, Chizuru walked home alone.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Chizuru’s class grew, and Heisuke showed up for each one....with Sen. Chizuru never asked about their relationship; she was afraid to know. They didn’t _appear_ to be smitten...as far as Chizuru could tell. But they spent so much time together. Just the week before, Chizuru was certain she had seen them walking together just down the street from a theater. When she took a second look, they were gone. Had it been them? If so....had they been...on a _date_? Chizuru didn’t know, but she thought about it constantly.

The class was starting its last project of the installment and Chizuru was excited to see how Heisuke would react. For the next four weeks, they would be working on knitting a simple sweater, and she remembered he had wanted to learn this from day one. When she made the announcement, she searched the crowd until she found him. His eyes were lit with excitement. He quickly turned and whispered something to Sen, who nodded and giggled behind her hand.

Chizuru deflated. She squared her shoulders and began, but she couldn’t get the sight of Heisuke whispering into Sen’s ear out of her mind.  At the end of the day, Chizuru rushed from the room, not wanting to see the couple leave together. Over the next three weeks, she repeated the cycle, and on the last day, as all the people held up their completed works, Chizuru once again sought out Heisuke. He held up his slightly lop-sided sweater with pride, and Chizuru couldn’t help but smile. He looked so pleased with himself. Her smile faltered a little when Sen, sitting to his left, clapped with delight and gave him a quick hug.

As the students surrounded her, Chizuru lost sight of her friends. She smiled and nodded, bashfully accepting the compliments and answering questions. Once the crowd moved on, Chizuru was left to walk home along once again.

* * *

 

The days passed quickly and nothing really changed for Chizuru. The guys still came by once or twice a week for free food and a fun night of games. Saturdays were still spent shopping with Sen. Chizuru never saw Heisuke or Sen together, though she was pretty sure she had heard his voice in the background one evening when she called Sen. So she was quite surprised when Heisuke showed up one Friday afternoon, alone and unannounced.

“Heisuke! W-what are you...?”

“Hey Chizuru!” Heisuke began in a rush, interrupting her. “Sorry to come by without calling or anything, but I only just finished and...is now a good time?” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other suspiciously held behind his back.

“O-oh, of course! Please come in.” She stepped aside to let him by, and he sidled past her, keeping his back to the wall.

“Heisuke, are you...hiding something?” she asked, trying to hide her grin.

“O-oh....well...here!” he said, thrusting a package toward her.

Chizuru took it gingerly with both hands and looked up inquiringly.

“Open it....it’s for you!” Heisuke explained, looking at his feet. “It isn’t perfect...but... think I did alright.”

Chizuru set the package down on the small table in the entryway and began to unwrap it. Heisuke fidgeted restlessly, moving from foot to foot as he waited. Chizuru gasped when she opened the lid to the box. Inside was a beautifully knitted sweater in pink and white stripes.

“Heisuke, did you do this by yourself?”

“Well...yeah, mostly.”

“It’s beautiful! You did very well! But...I didn’t teach you how to change color schemes. How on earth...?”

“O-oh, well, you see....I wanted to make you something really pretty but...I didn’t know how, so your class was just perfect. But then...well, I asked Sen to help me.”

“Sen?”

“Yeah...when we met at the community center, she said she already knew how to knit so I wondered why she was there. She said she was your best friend. And then we got to talking and...well, I asked her to help me. Do...you like it?”

“You and Sen have been working...on this? The whole time? Since my class started?”

Heisuke nodded, his cheeks a flaming red.

“So...you and Sen aren’t...dating?” Chizuru ventured, biting her lip as she waited for his answer.

“W-what? No way! I mean...don’t get me wrong. Sen’s great, but...”

“But?”

“Well...she isn’t you,” Heisuke muttered, looking up finally.

Chizuru’s eyes widened at the implication of his words. She looked down at the sweater as her face heated. She so wanted him to mean what she thought he meant, but what if she was mistaken? She glanced up at him and found him staring at her.

“Chizuru...” He stopped and took a breath, and then started again. “Chizuru, I like you, you know? I mean...not as a friend. I mean, I do like you as a friend, but I like you more, too?” He stumbled to a halt, unable to make clear what he was feeling. But Chizuru understood him perfectly. Her face lit up at his words and she stepped forward.

“Heisuke, I...like you, too. As more than a friend, I mean...” She looked down at her shoes. “I just thought...you and Sen...”

“Sen was just helping me so I could...so I could finish this and...then ask you out,” Heisuke finished in a rush. “I don’t like Sen!” he added emphatically.

Chizuru looked up again and a small smile touched her lips. “I’m very glad to hear that, Heisuke.”

“Y-you are? I mean...you are! So...do you want to? Go out, I mean? With me? On a date?”

Chizuru nodded, her cheeks flushing anew. “I would love to.”

“YES!” Heisuke shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He realized what he was doing and scratched his head while he chuckled self-consciously. “Sorry for yelling. I just...really wanted to do this for a long time. And...” He paused to look at her before stepping in closer. “And I wanted to do this too, Chizuru.”

He brushed his lips against hers; a very chaste and tender kiss. He stepped back quickly, waiting to see if she would be upset. When she smiled up at him, his whole body relaxed. He leaned in and kissed her again, still tender, testing his limits. When he pulled back again, Chizuru stopped him. She pulled him in again, kissing him in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Heisuke deepened the kiss, tasting her mouth for the first time. They moved apart slowly, both reeling from the effects, both blushing up to their ears, both smiling like fools.

“I’m glad you came over, Heisuke,” Chizuru said, looking up at him through her lashes. “Very glad.”


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Book (Everybody but the Demons....)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's story time and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Quick Note: Ages are as follows...
> 
> Kondo: 18  
> Hijikata: 17  
> Gen: 23  
> Shimada: 20  
> Shin: 13  
> Harada: 12  
> Souji: 9  
> Saito: 7  
> Yamazaki: 7  
> Heisuke: 7  
> Chizuru: 4

Kondo led a group of rowdy young boys down the hallway to the small library for story time. Before taking his seat on the circular rug, he turned to speak to the children.

“And what story would you like to hear today, hmn?”

There was a cacophony of sound as each boy raised his voice with a choice. Finally, one of them raised his hand.

“Yamazaki-kun? What is it?”

The little boy, no more than seven years old, stood up and handed a small of papers to Kondo.

“What’s this? Did you write your own story?”

Kondo looked up at the boy in surprise, to see him nodding. Kondo rifled through the pages, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Ah, a picture book! This is excellent work, my boy!”

Yamazaki grinned and went back to sit next to Saito. On Saito’s other side, Okita frowned.

“You can’t read a book without words in it, stupid,” he whispered harshly, earning him a raised brow from Saito.

“Now, Souji...that isn’t quite true,” Kondo said, and Souji glared at Yamazaki before looking up at Kondo who smiled. “I am quite certain I can read this, and I think you will all enjoy it very much!”

“Yeah, let’s hear what the kid wrote....err...drew!” Nagakura said loudly, sitting at the back of the room with his best friend, Harada.

Kondo settled down and took the pages in hand, giving a quick wink to Yamazaki before clearing his throat. He was just about to begin when Hijikata stormed in with two little ones in tow.

“Toshi? What’s going on here?” Kondo asked, glancing from Hijikata to the young boy whose ear was firmly clamped in the older man’s grasp.

On Hijikata’s other side, a pair of round brown eyes peeked out before Chizuru dashed forward and began to cry.

“Hey now, what’s this?” Kondo asked, his eyes widening even as he reached his arms out.

Chizuru buried her face in his hakamashita, and Kondo looked up to Hijikata for an answer. Hijikata glanced away, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he scowled.

“I didn’t mean to scare her. _This_ one,” he said, finally releasing a howling Heisuke, “was on the top shelf of the pantry and _she_ was stacking empty boxes up for him to climb down on.”

Heisuke, finally free of the teen’s clutches, moved closer to Kondo and pointed an accusatory finger at Hijikata.

“He yelled at Chizuru!”

“I did not!” Hijikata shouted, and then caught himself. “I was shouting _at_ her. I just...Oh never mind. If you hadn’t gotten yourself stuck...”

“Now, now, Toshi! They’re just children,” Kondo said with a large grin. “And children like to explore! Nobody got hurt, right?”

While Kondo and Hijikata discussed the kitchen incident, Souji took the opportunity to get back at the sniveling snot, Yamazaki. He slipped his hand behind Saito very slowly and twisted a plug out of Yamazaki’s side. The younger boy yelped and started to cry, then leapt to his feet and launched himself at Souji. Saito quickly crawled forward as the two boys rolled on the floor, kicking, biting and doing anything they could to land a punch.

“Boys, boys!!!” Kondo called out, trying to rise to his feet while Chizuru still clutched at him.

 “Stop that this instant!” a voice boomed from the doorway.

All the children froze as Genzaburo entered the room and marched toward the two scrapping boys. He grabbed each by the scruff of their neck and separated them, and then sent a reproachful glance toward the two boys sitting against the wall.

“Harada, Nagakura! Why did you not attempt to stop this?”

“Huh?! Why are we getting in trouble?” Nagakura asked, sitting up with a frown.

Harada was slower to move, but kept his mouth shut.

“Because you two are older and you both saw that Isami-san and Toshi-san had their hands full. You should have stopped this,” Gen reprimanded, walking Yamazaki and Okita toward the door. “As for you two, you know the rules. No fighting. Since you disobeyed these rules, you both have to take your nap without story time today.”

Yamazaki let out a strangled cry and tried to pull away. Souji went completely still; his face a stony mask.

“Gen-san, is that truly necessary?” Kondo called out quietly, perching Chizuru on his hip as he looked down at the two little boys in Gen’s grasp.

Gen gave the man a small smile, but kept his hold on both children.

“I’m afraid so, Isami-san....by your own rules.”

Kondo frowned and looked at the pages he held in his hand —Yamazaki’s story, drawn out just for story time. He sighed and nodded.

“You’re right, of course. We can’t have fighting among family, can we?”

He set Chizuru down beside him and knelt down in front of Yamazaki, who had started crying in earnest when he saw that Kondo was not going to rescue him.

“Now, now...there’s no need for all this, is there? I’ll make a deal with you, ne? No more crying and I promise to save _your_ story for tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Yamazaki used his free hand to wipe his eyes and then peeked up at Kondo.

“Promise?” he asked, his face serious and his eyes watching Kondo closely.

“I give you my word of honor!” Kondo told him, just as serious. “Ah, and look, Shimada’s here. He’ll take you right up to your room, okay?”

Yamazaki looked around and saw the big man standing in the doorway. He pulled free of Gen’s loosened hold and ran to Shimada.

“Take him to his room; you can stay with him for a while,” Kondo instructed, waiting to receive Shimada’s affirmation before he turned his attention to the petulant little boy still in Gen’s grasp.

“Now...what are we going to do with you, ne, Souji?” he asked, looking the boy in the eyes.

Souji turned his head, his frown trembling and his brow furrowed.

“It was stupid,” he said.

“What was stupid?”

“A story without words. It’s stupid.”

“I tell you what...I really want to hear why you think stories without words are stupid, but I can’t do that right now. I have a responsibility to the other children, too. But I promise, I’ll come by after story time and you can tell me all about it, okay?”

Souji gave a curt nod and stalked out of the room, Gen following swiftly on his heels.

Kondo sighed and stood up, smiling down at Chizuru as she slipped her hand into his.

“Okay, you lot! Let’s have a story, shall we? And then naps all around. I know I could use one.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Day Thirty: Frost (Amagiri and Kimigiku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amagiri needs to relax....

Kimigiku moved away from the frost-covered window and settled next to the futon that Amagiri must have laid it out before her impromptu arrival. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips, but she quelled it before turning to face her long-time friend.

“Kyūju, come. You are obviously weary from all that you’ve endured. Allow me to help you relax.”

She knew the habitually reserved man would find her words provocative; she had intended for them to be so. One of her greatest pleasures was eliciting a reaction from him. When he glanced her way, she laughed softly, a musical sound that filled the room with warmth.

“Do you not have a duty to return to Osen-sama?” he challenged as he resumed watching the glowing embers in the irori.

Kimigiku narrowed her eyes, recognizing his attempt at diverting attention away from himself. It was something he did often —whether consciously or subconsciously, she didn’t know— but it was a habit she intended to break. She turned to fully face the big Oni, and the way his back stiffened let her know he had noticed.

“Osen-sama is no longer a child. She does not require, nor does she want, constant hand-holding. I’m certain she will do well on her own for a day...or two.”

She watched as Amagiri closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, a sure sign of his unease. He made an inarticulate noise in the back of his throat, and Kimigiku knew instantly that his defenses were crumbling fast with each shot-down excuse he tossed her way. She waited patiently and was rewarded when he sighed deeply and rose to his full height at last. He stepped toward her and she held out her hand, smiling up at him.

He stared at her hand for several long seconds, emotions flickering across his face in rapid succession. He shifted his gaze away, but placed his palm in hers. She closed her fingers around his and gave a gentle tug.

“Kyūju, please sit and relax,” she coaxed.

He sat on the futon in informal seiza, his back toward her. She rose to her knees and sidled up behind him, letting her hands run across his broad shoulders.

“You will need to remove this,” she told him, plucking at the sleeve of his hakamashita.

Amagiri tensed immediately, his spine ramrod straight and he looked over his shoulder with a disconcerted expression. Kimigiku patted his shoulder, her eyes twinkling with amusement, and Amagiri snorted before moving to loosen his obi. Once he set the sash aside, Kimigiku slid the material off his shoulders, letting her hands caress his skin as she went.

Fisting his hands on his thighs, Amagiri remained silent but Kimigiku could see the tension in his body. She tossed his shirt aside and moved in closer. Her fingers pressed to his temples and she moved them in small circles, evoking a moan from Amagiri. Reaching up, Kimigiku loosened the tie that bound his hair, letting it fall down his back. She worked her fingers through the strands before scraping her nails gently along his scalp.

“I’ve always admired your hair,” she murmured, grinning knowingly at the sight of goosebumps covering his flesh.

He hummed an inaudible response as he gradually relaxed under her tutelage. She brought her hands down to his neck, massaging the knot away before moving on to his shoulders.

“Lie on your stomach,” she ordered in a whisper, and he complied immediately, folding his arms under his head.

Lightly raking her nails down his back, Kimigiku began to hum an old Oni melody. The sound filled the room, and a soft sigh escaped Amagiri’s lips as he settled into the mattress, completely relaxed. Pressing her hands on his back, Kimigiku threw her full weight behind the massage, and when her hands slipped down to the waistband of his hakama, Amagiri didn’t move.

After some time, she glanced around to his face and smiled. He was fast asleep. Rising to her feet, she tamped out the fire, located a small blanket and settled down beside him. She lifted his arm and slid underneath it, scooting closer until her back was against his side. He muttered in his sleep, turned to his side and drew her against his chest. Kimigiku closed her eyes, and they slept.

 


End file.
